A Love's Fighting Chance
by lenaetv
Summary: Returning After 7 Years Sakura decides she needs a man in her life. But who will she choose?
1. Bad Birthday

AN: Hi! Ok this is my first Naruto fan-fiction. I hope you all like it. Please R/R! I hope you like the First Chapter! Sadly I do not own any part of the Naruto series or it's characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on the edge of her small twin bed staring at a stack of boxes through her tear filled eyes. It was a normal apartment that any shinobi would appreciate. Her twin bed sat tightly against the wall. At the foot of her bed a door placed hiding the tiny closet. On the opposite wall was an area with a small sink, a tiny oven with two burners that served as an oven. Tucked under the counter on the other side of the sink was a tiny fridge. The area had the minimal amount of counter and cupboard space. Down the wall a little further was a door leading to what you could hardly call a bathroom. A single window next to her bed was the only source of light that filled the small room with the dim light of the rising sun.

But to Sakura it was a prison. Cold and empty, she felt like the walls were going to close in around her. She shuddered at the imprisoned feeling that came over her. She wiped a stream of tears from her flushed cheek as she looked over her shoulder to a scroll rolled out on the bed next to her. She sighed and picked it up reading it once again.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope the apartment is to your liking. It was the best I could do under short notice. Again my deepest sympathy, please feel free to come to me for anything. __You are my most prized apprentice._

_Sincerely, _

_Tsunade _

_P.S. Happy Birthday!_

'Huh some birthday' She thought closing her eyes, another stream of tears running down her cheek. She rolled the scroll up and slid it into to her vest pocket.

She was right it wasn't much of a birthday for the young kunoichi. Her parents had split up two days prior. Both turning there backs to her, neither willing to put a roof over her head for just one year until her eighteenth birthday.

She had no choice but ask Tsunade for help. Being her apprentice for over two years now, Tsunade was happy to help in any way possible.

Majority of her nights were spent at the hospital working and studying. She spent her days training with Tsunade. She hardly even went on missions anymore. But for a chunin at only seventeen she was one the most skilled medic-nins in the village. Tsunade was not surprised when the young kunoichi passed her in skill and precision as a medic. Her skill to master even the most difficult of procedures was almost unheard of.

And it was just last year Sasuke had returned at the mercy of the village. It was then he declared to her, rather harshly, that she would be nothing more than a comrade and friend to him. After crying for what seemed like an eternity over the Uchiha, she chose to dedicate herself to Tsunade for training and to her medical studies.

Within the last year she almost became an outcast to her other teammates. Naruto disappeared with Jiraiya all the time to go off and train. Kakashi spent most of his time on missions and even when he was around he always spent his time training Sasuke. It seemed her life was going changing fast. To one day having a family and comrades, to being alone almost seemed to happen overnight.

She had gotten to be better friends with Ino over time. But soon tried to avoid her, when she kept trying to hook her up with all kinds of guys. She just wasn't interested in guys, especially after Sasuke.

"What's the point?" She said with a sigh. It didn't even matter that it was her birthday. She figured when there was no one to spend it with what does it matter. She could feel the tears beginning to build up again. "Come on girl pull yourself together. You're not weak." She scolded herself wiping the last of her tears away.

She stood kicking a small box sending into the wall trying to put her misery aside. "Maybe I should just spend the day training, since Tsunade ordered me to take the day off." She sighed and made her way out the door.

She soon was walking in down town Konoha. Oblivious to the bustle of life around her. She walked head down lost in thought and misery.

"Hey Sakura!" A voice yelled from behind her, snapping her out of her daze. She turned to see Kiba running towards her. "Hey you alright? I only yelled your name five times."

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that I just got a lot on my mind."

He looked over face. Her eyes still slightly puffy and red from crying. 'She's been crying' He thought.

"Was there something you needed Kiba?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that there's a meeting tonight. The Hokage wants all twelve of us to attend."

'A meeting, why didn't she tell me herself?' She thought "What time?"

"Her office at 8pm. No one knows what it's about but we're hoping it's a mission. I can't remember the last time the gang had a mission together."

"Alright" She sighed quietly.

"Sakura is there something bothering you." He asked concerned.

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to do some training with me today."

"I would love too except my mom's got me training with pack today. How about tomorrow?"

"Ok……..Yeah……….Sure" She muttered putting her down.

"Sakura are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he took a few steps towards her.

She could feel him getting closer and quickly shot her head back up giving her best fake smile. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine. What would make you think something was wrong? Don't worry about it, tomorrow sounds great. I guess I'll see you at the meeting." She quickly waved and rushed off leaving Kiba completely confused by what just happened.

One by one her friends told her one excuse after the other. It seemed her idea of training was not working out, and she hated to train alone. Soon she found herself standing on the bridge where the famous team 7 met on many occasions. She rested her arms on the railings and hung her head. 'Yeah some birthday indeed, even my friends don't have time for me. Not one even remembered my birthday.' She thought once again fighting the urge to break down and cry.

Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly saw Kakashi walking across the bridge. His nose stuck in his Icha Icha book. He passed right behind her not even taking notice of his former student.

"Um…..Kakashi-sensai?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura, I didn't see you there." He said with a half-smile.

'That seems to happening a lot today' she thought bringing a frown to her face. "I was just wondering if you could do some training with me today." She asked quietly.

"Well I really can't I am already late for an appointment and I…." He stopped when he notice a tear run down her cheek. 'Oh man she's crying I don't have time for this.' He thought. "Sakura is there something wrong?"

She just turned and began walking away. "Sakura" He said confused. She just put her hand up as if to say just forget it and disappeared down the path.

'Of course he couldn't, everybody has something to do or a place to be.' She slowly made her way to training grounds bound and determined to forget. She began to run a few laps once again getting lost in thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting close to 8 o'clock and the waiting room outside Tsnudae's office began to fill up. First to arrive was Shikamaru and Choji. Followed soon after by Ino, Hinata and Tenten giggling rather loudly. Shikamaru just shook his head 'Troublesome' he thought. Kiba, Shino and Neji arrived soon after. Lee showed up with Gai, followed by Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi. Sasuke showed up shortly after. There were minutes to spare, when Naruto came barging through the door. He stood panting. "Am I late?"

"No, when did you get back?" Ino asked

"Just now" He said still trying to catch his breath.

Over the course of the last few years they built a friendship between them all. All had shared missions, traveling, and they were all now chunin and were called upon to do there fare share of missions.

Shizune opened the large door and smiled "Please come in"

They all filed into the large office. Tsunade sat at her desk scribbling something down and quickly added the paper to a large stack. She finally looked up at the many faces that now filled her office. Naruto stood scanning the room for his pink-haired comrade seeing he hadn't seen her in months.

"I have called you all together for a very important mission; I need it to be handled immediately. There is a……"

She was interrupted by Naruto being his loud obnoxious self. "Hey, Where's Sakura!?" He asked still scanning the room.

"I told her the meeting was at 8" Kiba said.

"I saw her this afternoon." Ino added "She didn't seem like herself."

"No I suppose she wouldn't" Tsunade said rubbing her temples. The group looked at her confused seeing that they did not know of the current events in the young kunoichi's life. Before she could explain anything Izumo ran into the room, pushing past the startled chunin.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She yelled jumping to her feet demanding an answer.

"Pardon my intrusion, but something has happened." Izumo said bowing his head in apology.

"What is so important you that you need to come barging in here unannounced?"

He held out his hand revealing a hidden leaf headband. Blood staining the cloth around it. "And who does that belong to?" She asked her voice sounding more concerned. The occupants in her office were trying to see what was going on.

Izumo reached into his vest pulling out scroll also stained with specks of blood. "This was found with it." Tsunade snatched the scroll from his hand and rolled it open. "We believe the Demon brothers are involved" Izumo said bringing his gaze up to Tsunade.

She looked at the scroll her face grew angry. It was the letter she sent Sakura. "DAMN IT!" She yelled slamming her fists down on her desk, making everyone jump back.

"What's going on Granny?" Naruto asked growing impatient.

"Alright as you all know we've been tracking some rogue ninja's who have been trying to steal our medical procedures." She said sitting back down angry as ever. "It appears they captured one of our medics right out from under us."

"What? Are you serious? Who was it?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade glanced up at Naruto then fixed her gaze on Kakashi. "Sakura"

The chunin all at once jumped into action. There voices loud and buzzing in Tsunade's ears. "QUEIT!" She yelled. The room quickly grew silent.

"Madam Hokage, Why Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Sakura is one of our most skilled medic's; her knowledge of our most secret procedures even passes my own." She explained.

"Are you sure it was Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Yes I'm positive" She held up the scroll. "This is the letter I sent her just yesterday."

"Where did you find these?" Shikamaru asked.

"We discovered them at the training grounds. There were obvious signs of a struggle." Izumo answered.

The room grew silent. The air filled with tension. Tsunade watched as the faces before her began to look troubled.

"Man she asked me to train with her today, if I had, this might not have happened." Kiba said as if blaming himself.

"She asked us too, but we were too caught up in shopping." Ino said referring to her and Tenten.

"I told her I had too much paperwork." Shikamaru added.

"How many of you did she ask!?" Naruto yelled growing angry.

One by one hands started rising until all but three hands were raised. Tsunade, Izumo and Naruto's.

"You mean to tell me that she asked all of you and you just….."

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted. "There is no time for this now. I need you all to break up into groups and bring Sakura back."

"Yes Madam Hokage"

"Now go you must find her by morning."

"Yes Madam Hokage"

They all quickly scattered out of her office. "Kakashi"

"Yes" He turned in the doorway.

"You do know if we don't find her by morning…."

"I understand" He interrupted and quickly followed after the group.

"You all have ten minutes to gather your things and meet at the gates. Is that understood?" Asuma ordered. They all nodded and scattered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came all too quickly. "The sun is coming up." Saskue said as he quickly made his way from branch to branch.

"Yes, we are going to have to head back soon." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you talking about?! We can't quit and let them take her."

"Naruto! There is no hope for Sakura now we must return and…."

"I am not going back until I find her!" Naruto argued.

"The Demon Brothers are no ordinary rogue ninja's Naruto. They gather there information and quickly dispose of the victim." Kakashi stated.

"Wha….What are you saying?" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi just looked away. Naruto looked at him then over to Saskue his arms crossed, leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed.

"We should head back." Kakashi said.

"NO! I am not just giving up! Naruto yelled.

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE NARUTO, SAKURA IS DEAD!" He yelled

Naruto's mouth dropped and Saskues eyes shot open, both stood staring at there sensei.

"But……….How?………Why?" Naruto couldn't find the words to say. He was in shock at what his sensei had said.

"Let's get back to the village." Kakashi ordered.

Soon enough they returned to the village entering through what seemed like at this moment unwelcoming gates. They stood face to face with their long time friends and comrades who seem to bare the same sad and distressed look upon there faces.

"We must report to the Hokage" Kurenai said motioning Asuma, Gai and Kakashi to follow. They quickly disappeared into a whirlwind of leaves.

The silence that lingered in the air among the young chunin was almost unbearable.

"D…Do...Y…..You really think she's…" Hinata muttered with her head hung not even able to finish her sentence.

A shiver traveled down Naruto's spine as he recalled Kakashi's angry words. They played over and over in his mind. 'Sakura is dead…..Sakura is dead.' He hung his head and clutched his fists closed. "No…." He whispered. They all now looked at him with sad confused expressions. "No, she's not dead, she can't be, Sakura is stronger than that. I won't let her die" He turned quickly making his way back out of the gate.

He was stopped by hand grabbing hold of his arm. "It's useless Naruto you'll only be risking your life." Shikamaru said not loosening his grip.

"And" Naruto growled pulling away from his grip.

"She's gone Naruto let it go" Sasuke said

"How can you all just stand there…..I can't believe this. How many times did she risk her life for us?! She needs us and you guys just stand back and…...Besides you all should feel guilty, if anyone of you would have been there yesterday none of this would have happened." Naruto growled glaring at his comrades.

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi ordered appearing before him. His voice angered and stern. "There is no need to point fingers at anyone. Whats done is done."

He could here sniffles from Ino and Hinata in the background as they tried to hold their tears back.

"Now everyone go home. You all have new missions tomorrow." He said glancing over his shoulder. They stood there like statues unable to look at him. "That's an order." He demanded. They slowly began to scatter. "Naruto you stay"

"What do you want?" He hissed.

With a deep sigh Kakashi began. "Naruto you cannot blame them, they cared deeply about her too."

"Whatever" Naruto said pushing past him. He made it a few feet away when Kakashi yelled after him.

"Naruto, you are not the only one hurting. And if you keep this up she won't be the last friend you lose. You can trust me on that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So what did you think? Please review. I hope on getting the next chapter up soon. :)


	2. Seven Years

AN: Here is the Second chapter, it turned out longer then I expected. I hope you like it.

7 Years Later

"CHEERS" Was heard from a group of jonin sitting at a round table that sat in the middle of pub. After seven years Tsunade decided to finally open a pub. She felt it would be a good way to allow the shinobi's to unwind and have some fun. She only allowed it open on Friday and Saturday nights so it wouldn't interfere with missions. Of course all those who know Tsunade knew better.

"Here's to Hinata the last of us to make jonin!" Naruto said raising his glass and putting his arm around the now blushing Hyuga. To his left was Sasuke being smothered by the flirtatious actions of Ino. Next to her sat Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino. Tenten sat next to Neji flirting with the unresponsive Hyuga. Next was Shikamaru and completing the circle was Choji. They all raised there glasses. "TO HINATA"

Against the back wall was a table filled by Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Ebisu, Anko, Genma, Iruka and Kakashi. "Look at them they've grown up to be fine shinobi." Gai said holding back his tears.

"Give it a break; don't go getting all mushy on us." Genma said irritated with the overly sensitive jonin.

"Leave him alone Genma. We are all a little sad to see them all grown up." Kurenai said

"Awe yes I remember being that young once." Asuma said puffing on his cigarette.

"Yeah right like you were ever young!" Anko said sarcastically giggling.

"I have to admit they do make me feel pretty old" Kakashi said putting his book down glancing over at the table of jonin now caught up in laughter.

"Yeah that was hilarious!" Kiba said laughing hysterically.

"If you think that's funny you have to hear about the time when Sakura tossed a guy out a window just cause he told her she had a sweet ass." Naruto said with a quickly fading laugh. The once booming laughter fell silent.

"I can't remember the last time we talked about Sakura." Tenten said staring down at her drink.

"She would have loved this you know." Naruto said pulling Hinata closer. "If it wasn't for her I would have never figured out how much you liked me Hinata."

"Yeah she was always there for us to point us in the right direction" Kiba added.

"Huh, we were never really there for her were we?" Ino said softly with a tear rolling down her cheek. The table grew silent once again.

"Here's to Sakura" Saskue said raising his glass.

"To Sakura" They said in unison lifting there glasses.

Anko stared across the table at Kakashi's face with a miserable expression hearing the jonins cheer. She nudged Genma in the side drawing his attention to his long time friend.

"You know there was nothing you could have done." Genma said

"She was my student; I should have been there for her." He said getting frustrated by her memory.

"Kakashi she meant something to all us, we all should have been there for her." Iruka said

"Yeah I can't remember how many of my nosebleeds she stopped." Ebisu said with a sigh. Everyone looked at him unable to say anything before they broke into a rolling laughter.

"I went to her for a physical once and she made me blush" Genma said with a sly grin. Only to be kicked by Anko under the table for his gutter of a mind. "Ouch"

"You are such a pig" She said disgusted.

"She carried me all the way back to the village after we had a run in with some cloud ninja" Asuma added.

"She turned into a fine a kunoichi. But at the academy she was such a scatter brain only thinking about Saskue." Iruka said adding a high pitched voice when saying Sasuke. They all cracked up laughing, all except Kakashi. He was lost in thought not taking notice to his friends.

"Hey Kakashi you have to have a good story, you spent a lot of time with her." Genma said trying to get his laughter under control.

Kakashi sat up at laying is arms on the table folding his hands together. "We were on a mission to check the borders. It was an ordinary mission. We had taken two chunin with us. We had never met them before that mission. On the way back we were ambushed. One of the chunin was taken down by a kunai to the chest. It was a fatal blow for sure. But the medic in Sakura took charge and began healing his wound. I knew we were out numbered and didn't stand a chance, with the experience of the second chunin being so minimal. I told her we had to retreat. She refused. She said she wouldn't leave him behind. She quickly healed him enough to move him. She carried him back to the village only to collapse at the gates. I was so infuriated with her for thinking so irrational that I failed to notice she was struck by numerous kunai. I questioned her about her actions later when she laid in her hospital bed. All she said was 'What makes my life more important than his'. It was at that moment that I knew that she was much more of a shinobi than I ever gave her credit for."

The table was silent all eyes were on Kakashi. Finally Genma broke the stillness. "Wow Kakashi I never knew you had that many words in your vocabulary."

Kakashi gave a small chuckle and sat back in his chair.

"To Sakura" Asuma said raising her glass.

"To Sakura" All lifting their glasses high.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade paced in her office. She was rather nervous. She stopped and glanced at the scroll that laid open on her desk. She turned back with the intent to continue pacing only to be face to face with a black cloaked figure. She took a step back.

"I take it your mission was a success." She said quietly

"Very" A soft voice said from under the cloak.

"I am glad to hear it." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura pulled her hood down allowing her pink hair to fall into place down her back. She gave Tsunade a warm smile. "How have you been?"

Tsunade quickly embraced Sakura. "Much better now that you are home and safe."

Sakura returned her embrace. "You were always the mother hen." Sakura said with a giggle.

Tsunade broke the embrace and made her way back to her desk. "Well what do you expect? You been gone seven years and due to the secrecy of your mission we could not have contact. How was I suppose to know if you went off and got yourself killed."

"I thought you knew I could handle it. That being the reason you choose me."

"Yes, But you are like a daughter to me. I had every right to worry." She sat down at her desk only to find Sakura had moved her way to the window staring in the direction of the pub. "Sakura when are you going to tell them."

Sakura gave out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I thought about it so many times. But now they've all dealt with the fact that I was dead. To appear like this will be such a shock to them."

"Well I think you'll know when the time is right."

"I know" There was a silent pause between the two women.

"I never expected it to happen the way it did. I thought we had a few more days before they would kidnap you. But it all worked out rather well."

"Yes. It was some birthday present."

"That's right I believe your birthday is coming up next Friday isn't it" Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura was lost in thought staring out across the village. "How about my parents?"

Tsunade grew a little hesitant. "They were killed in a raid on the village three years ago. I'm sorry."

"I see, and all of my belongings."

"Kakashi has possession of them. He attempted to return them to your parents. But they felt they had no need for them." She watched Sakura carefully. The young women in front of her showed no emotion. 'You have changed haven't you Sakura' She thought.

"I have personally furnished an apartment for you. I promise it is much better then the last one." Tsunade said pulling out a key from her desk drawer. Sakura just continued to stare out over the village. She could faintly hear the noise emitting form the brightly lit pub. She felt a gentle hand settle on her shoulder. "Sakura, they will be happy to have you home." Tsunade said softly.

Sakura gave a little smile. "I hope so. But now how do I tell them."

"We will worry about that later. Now go get settled in to your new place. I will meet with you tomorrow to discuss the details of your mission." She handed Sakura the little silver key.

"Yes" She took the key placing it in her pocket. She jumped onto the window sill proceeding to leave.

"Sakura"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Tsunade smiling. "It's good to have you home."

Sakura gave a small smile and a quick nod before disappearing out the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi watched as Genma took his chance at flirting with every female in the place. He was slapped by most of them. Only a couple were actually desperate enough to take the bate. Kakashi found it very entertaining. 'Despite his reputation he sure does strike out a lot' He thought chuckling to himself digging his nose back into his book.

"Hey Kakashi get over here" Genma yelled

Kakashi rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar where Genma was sitting.

"I need you to do me a favor" Genma whispered.

"That depends."

"See those two over there" Genma said pointing to a blonde and a brunette standing at the other end of the bar giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah what about them"

"Well the blonde one is interested but she wants someone for her friend. So how about it buddy"

Kakashi knew all to well what his friends intentions were. He was always trying to get him laid as Genma would put it. Of course the type that Genma picked out were never quite his type. They were too young and immature for him. But Genma would take anyone that said yes. Despite all of his attempts he always found a way out of it.

"Well I can't tonight and I have so many things to do and you know I don't feel all that well I think I am just gonna call it a night." He quickly said making his way for the door.

Genma just stared at him as he disappeared out the door. He just shook his head. "He thinks he's so smooth."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his well performed exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entered the door of her new apartment. She quickly flicked the light on. She squinted from the brightness that filled the room. Her eyes soon adjusted to the light and she looked over the room in front of her. It was a second story apartment. The front door lead into the living room. Just next to the door was the kitchen. A square table was set with four chairs.

'This is much nicer then the last apartment' She thought while slipping her sandals off. She walked over and opened up the fridge opening Tsunade supplied her with some food. There was a bowl of fruit, some bottled water, and a small carton of milk. "This will do for now I guess" She said as she grabbed an apple from the bowl.

She took a bite as she made her way to explore the rest of the apartment. She walked down the hallway looking into the first the room. She flicked the light on, it was the bathroom. She noticed a note lying on the counter in front of some candles and a bottle of bubble bath. She smiled and opened the note.

_I know how much you like your baths. _

She gave a small laugh. "You always know don't you Tsunade. I will definitely be putting those to use." She layed the note back onto the counter and made her way back down the hallway. She entered through the last door flicking the light on. Of course it was the bedroom. A queen size bed was positioned against the wall in front of her. A desk sat off to one side of the room. She noticed a few scrolls neatly stacked on top of the desk. 'I see she isn't giving much time before she puts me back to work.' Sakura thought with a sigh.

She walked to the bed picking up a night gown Tsunade left for her. "She really does think of everything doesn't she" Sakura said with a small laugh.

She laid the night gown down and took off her cloak laying it over the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. She grabbed the night gown and headed back to the bathroom. She finished her apple and ran a bath. Adding just the right amount of bubble bath. She carefully laid the candles out and lit them. She stripped out of her clothes and went to turn the light off when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stopped and stared at the women in the mirror. She barely recognized her. She ran her fingers through her now waist long pink hair. "I think it time I finally cut my hair." She dug through her clothes finding one of her kunai.

She smiled at herself and looked over her new haircut in the mirror. Her once long hair was now jaw length and softly shaped her face. She turned and flicked the light off. She stepped into the bathtub slowly sinking into its warmth.

It had been a long time since she enjoyed a good bath. Her mission didn't allow much leisure time. She was constantly on the move and never stayed in the same place for more than two nights. It was very tiring. She was glad to be home. Well just as much as she was scared to be back home.

She had changed. She grew from a young girl into a young woman. Her skills increased greatly. She was now more mature. She can't even remember the last time she cried. It's not that she thought crying was beneath her. She couldn't find the time to cry her guard was always up. Always watching out for her life, she couldn't take the chance to let her guard down.

Her thoughts soon trailed to her friends. 'Who should I tell first? Naruto? Ino? Yeah right the whole countryside would know in an hour. I want to do it slowly. I want to find the right moment.' She thought with a sigh as she submerged herself further into the water.

Her relaxed state was disturbed by a knocking at her front door. 'Who the hell could that be? No one knows I am here do they?' She quickly jumped out and grabbed her kunai from the counter. Quickly she hurried into the bedroom and threw her cloak over her still naked body. Pulling her hood over her head she quickly made her way to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when they knocked again a little louder this time.

She slowly opened the door a crack and saw a man standing there. He had brown hair and dark eyes, he had red clan marks across his cheeks. He was dressed in a jonin uniform. Her eyes widened when she realized that the man standing before her was Kiba.

"I am sorry for bothering you so late but I was just……."

"Kiba" She said softly as she opened the door wider. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could to tell me. May I ask what your name is."

'He can't see my face with my hood my on.' "Kiba it's me" He watched her as she slowly lowered her hood.

Kiba almost feel backwards when he saw the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him. "Sakura" he whispered

"Kiba are you all right you look a little pale"

"But……….You………." He couldn't find the words to say. "I have to go"

She watched as he turned and quickly ran down the darkened street. 'I suppose I better get dressed. I am sure I will have company very shortly.'

Kiba ran faster than ever before. 'That was Sakura, but how is that possible. She's dead. I gotta tell the others' Kiba ran straight to the pub and barged through the door almost knocking a few people to the ground in the process. He made it back to the table where his comrades were seated. He stopped almost flying over the table.

"She's………..here……" He said panting. They looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura…...she's here." The table grew quiet.

"Kiba I think you need to go you've had way too much to drink." Neji said getting up as he proceeded to help him home.

Kiba slammed his fists down on the table. "NO SHE'S HERE I SAW HER." He growled. He now had the undivided attention of his friends and the whole bar.

"Kiba…That's not possible." Ino said quietly

"It is her. I picked up her scent. I didn't believe it either. I followed it to some apartment and it was. It was Sakura."

"Did he just say he saw……Sakura?" Anko said to her comrades sitting there staring at the angered young Jonin.

Kotetsu stepped up next to Kiba "Kiba I think you need to go home and sleep it off." He said taking his arm.

"NO…….You have to believe me. I'll take you there you can see for yourself." Kiba said struggling to pull his arm from Kotetsu's grip.

Kotetsu stopped and stared at him. "Fine if that's what it's going to take let's go." Kotetsu pushed Kiba in front of him "Lead the way."

"Asuma you should go get Kakashi" Kurenai said getting up to follow the group of people following Kiba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had just settled down with his Icha Icha Paradise. When Asuma knocked on his door. Kakashi answered the door. "Asuma, what are you doing here did I forget something?"

"Well Kurenai sent me to get you. Kiba had a little outburst at the bar."

Kakashi gave a chuckle. "Why would Kiba's little bar fight concern me?"

"It wasn't a bar fight. He said he saw Sakura and is taking everyone over to see for themselves."

Kakashi's face grew pale behind his mask. "Alright then let's go" he said stepping out and closing the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so ridiculous." Shikamaru said irritated as usual.

The group of people now stood outside of Sakura's apartment. "Is this the one" Kotetsu said pointing at her door.

"Yes" Kiba replied

Kotetsu stepped up to the door and gave a soft knock. He looked over his shoulder. "Will you all quite down!?" He said when he heard the door slowly open.

Kakashi and Asuma now joined the crowd.

"What is everyone doing here?" Kakashi said looking over the crowd.

"They want to see if it's really her." Genma said

They all quietly watched the door open and a black cloaked figure step into sight.

"Sorry to bother you but I was hoping you could fix a little problem we have. You see this…….."

"Kotetsu you haven't changed a bit have you" Sakura said softly.

Kotetsu actually did fall backwards at the sound of her voice. He quickly crawled back not taking his eyes of the mysterious figure. "It's………..It's…….."

Izumo helped Kotetsu off the ground. "What is your problem man?" His sight was detoured when Kotetsu pointed over to the door. When he looked in the direction of where he was pointing all he saw was the cloaked mystery person standing in the doorway.

"Let me through. I'll talk to him." Naruto said pushing his way through the crowd.

He stood directly in front of her, squinting his eyes studying her. 'Same old Naruto' she thought.

"Now who in the hell are you"

"Is that anyway to talk to your old teammate Naruto"

Naruto grew angry. "What kind of sick joke are you playing?"

Sakura took a deep breath and slowly pulled her hood back revealing her pink-hair and face to everyone.

Naruto took a step back his face grew pale and his mouth dropped. "Sakura, it is you"

She gave him a soft smile. "It's been along time Naruto"

"Hey look it really is her." A voice said from somewhere in the crowd.

She looked over Naruto shoulder and everyone staring at her. Some were whispering and some had their jaw dropped. She could feel the pit of her stomach tighten. 'I never thought so many people would………….' Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her.

"Sakura I never thought I would see you again. How did you…When….."

"I got back earlier this evening" She said quietly as she embraced her old friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave up on you." He whispered.

"It's okay Naruto I'll explain everything." She said breaking there embrace and giving him a reassuring smile.

She stepped past Naruto and stood on the step. Looking through the crowd of faces. 'Neji, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Gai, Iruka, Anko, Ebisu………..their not here.' She thought.

"Sakura"

She turned back to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing next to Naruto. All three grinning.

'My boys' she thought as a smile filled her face. "You did come."

"Are you kidding, they wouldn't have missed this for world" Naruto said putting his arms behind his head.

"We should break this up they have a lot to catch up on." Genma said as he began to clear away the crowd. "You can see her tomorrow everyone now go home."

Sakura walked back into her apartment, she looked over her shoulder at the men lingering in the doorway and smiled "Would you guys like to come him in?"

They walked in and stood in the entry way watching her every move. Sakura walked into the kitchen and took off her cloak laying it over a chair. They now had a perfect backside view of her. She had on a tight white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair or black shorts that went just above mid thigh. Her long tan legs lead down to her bare feet.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked as she walked to fridge. "I'm afraid I only have bottled water and some milk I guess I'll have to shopping tomorrow." They could hardly understand her because she was bent down and her head was almost hidden in the fridge. The men couldn't help but tilt there head slightly to get a better view. She popped up out of the fridge four bottles of water in hand. She saw them quickly bring there heads back to a straightened position. Now they had a full view of her filled out figure. She watched as there eyes traveled down to her breasts. "Well I guess you three haven't changed have you" She said smiling walking into the living room.

She set the bottles on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. "I don't bite you know. Well not very hard anyways." She couldn't help herself she was having too much fun with them.

Thier faces were painted over with a blush. "You can't be Sakura; Sakura would never say anything like that." Naruto said flustered.

"Well I guess I've just grown up." She said with a smile.

"Yes, you have grown up to be quite a woman." Kakashi said.

"Are you kidding me look at her she's hot" Naruto stated pointing at the pink-haired kunoichi on the couch.

'Oh great hear we go' Sasuke thought waiting for her to wail on him.

But she just sat there and smiled. "Well thank you Naruto"

Kakashi just chuckled behind his mask 'I guess she really has grown up. He is right she is more beautiful than before. Wait she's my student, well former student. Still I should not be thinking of her that way.'

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Are you just gonna stand there?" Naruto said

He looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke had already joined her in the living room.

"Sorry" He smiled putting his hand behind his head.

For the next two hours she told them what had happened and about the mission. She couldn't tell them everything, but she told them what she could. They were soon talking about the old days and the events that have happened since she's been gone.

"You mean to tell me you still haven't seen his face" Sakura said surprised.

"Nope he just refuses to show us." Naruto said.

"Now it's not that I refuse to show you, it would just take all the fun out of keeping you in suspense." Kakashi stated with a grin.

"We tried everything, but it was hopeless" Sasuke added.

"Oh really, hopeless huh." Sakura said with a devilish smile. She began whispering with Naruto and Saskue.

'This is going to be interesting' Kakashi thought to himself.

"What if I told you I could get his mask off?" She whispered.

"Yeah right" Naruto said

"How do you plan to do that?" Sasuke asked

"Watch and learn boys" She said getting up, the devilish smile still plastered on her face.

"Sensei?"

"Hn" Kakashi looked up to see to Sakura standing before him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it?" He said unsure of her actions.

"I was just wondering" She said as she sat on top of him straddling his legs. "If you think my breasts are too small."

'What the hell is she doing' he thought as her breasts were placed right in front of his face.

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen on the couch mouthed dropped as far as they could.

She slowly bent over bringing her mouth to his ear and whispering seductively. "You don't think that do you; I think my breasts are kinda perky don't you."

Kakashi gasped for air after he figured out was holding his breath. He could feel her warm breath burning his skin. Her firm breasts lightly pressed into his chest.

"Maybe we should get a mask." Naruto whispered as he watched Sakura seducing there sensei. Sasuke could only nod in agreement.

It took another minute for Kakashi to collect his thoughts and realized what was happening. In an instant she was on the floor with her wrists held above her head. "You are gonna have to do better than that" He whispered.

She lightly bucked her hips against his smiling. The sexual action defiantly through him off guard once again. "Number one you never let your guard down and number two never underestimate your opponent." She said in her seductive voice.

Kakashi looked puzzled at her for a second. Then he finally noticed his mask was hanging loosely around his neck. He suddenly felt his back hit the floor. Sakura was now sitting on top of him.

"You know I think I like you better with the mask, you just don't look the same without it." She said looking down at him with a smile. Naruto and Sasuke were in shock. Sakura got up and helped him to his feet. She sat back on the couch between the two shocked men. "See that wasn't so hard was it." She said with a pleased smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There was the second chapter. Please Review. It would be nice to know if someone acutally is reading it. Hope to have chapter three posted soon.


	3. Birthday Party

AN: Thanks for the reveiws! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk reading through the many mission reports from the day before. She sighed as she thought the stack would never get any smaller. She dug in the bottom drawer of desk and pulled out a small bottle.

"Still drinking before noon I see." Sakura said with a smile as she sat in the window.

"I see your taking after your teacher sneaking up on people." Tsunade said

"Sorry" Sakura said with a giggle as she walked over to shelf and grabbed two glasses.

Tsunade watched as she placed the empty glasses on her desk. She looked up at Sakura and raised her brow out of curiosity.

"Well are you gonna share or not"

Tsunade chuckled as she began to fill the once empty glasses. "I never figured you to be a drinker Sakura"

"Well what can I say." She said as she lifted her glass. "Cheers"

Tsunade smiled at the thought, her once innocent apprentice chugged the sake. "I heard you had company last night"

"Yeah, it wasn't how I expected to tell everyone. Which I'm sure the whole village knows now. But what can I do"

"Yes Naruto has been here already telling me how seduced Kakashi just to see his face."

Sakura just laughed. "You should have seen his face, it was priceless."

"What happened to the girl who blushed at the thought of sex?"

"I guess I just grew out of it. Besides you don't know how many men I had to seduce just get half the information I collected."

"Speaking of information, let's discuss your mission."

"Your suspicions were correct. The village hidden in the cloud are hiring rogue ninja's to kidnap medics so they can steal our most secret medical procedures. They plan on using it against the other hidden villages, including ours."

"I was afraid of that. We lost two more medics after you left you know. Well at least now I can inform the other villages of this. You did well."

"Thank you"

"I will want to see what you've learned in the past seven years. I am sure your fighting skill has increased greatly."

"Yes very, I have also learned new medical procedures too. When would you like me to start back at the hospital? I noticed the scrolls you left me on my desk."

"I take it then you didn't read them because if you did you would have seen that you will not begin work again for two months."

"Two months!? What for?"

"I think it would be best if you kept a low profile for awhile. Two months is long enough for me to notify the other villages. Plus it wouldn't hurt you to have some time off."

"Yeah but two months. What I am going to do for two months?"

"Have some fun, hell go out and get yourself a man."

"A man huh." Sakura pondered the thought for a while. "I guess I really never did date did I"

"See there it's settled. There are enough men in this village to keep you occupied for two months. And if you can seduce the great copy-ninja enough to remove his mask then you'll have no problem." Tsunade couldn't help but think of how proud she was of the kunoichi.

"Alright then I think I will, any suggestions."

"Sorry you're on your own with this one. Matchmaking is not my thing. What about Ino? She always tried before."

"How could I forget?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Well just enjoy the time off either way. And please don't go getting yourself pregnant or anything."

Sakura laughed at the thought her with a pregnant belly.

"What's so funny? It's always possible"

"Yeah okay" Sakura said getting her laughter under control. "Before I forget I was hoping to get my pay I need to do some shopping."

Tsunade opened the top desk drawer and pulled out a stack of bills. "Here seven years pay. Don't spend it all in one place." She said as she threw it over to Sakura.

"Well this should last me the next five years" Sakura said as she started to count her small fortune.

"Tomorrow morning meet me training grounds. I will choose your opponent and we will test your skills. Now get out of here and go have some fun. " Tsunade said motioning her hand.

Sakura nodded and jumped out the window standing on the roof top. "Oh and Sakura next time use the door."

Sakura smiled and headed off to do her shopping.

It was dark when Sakura finally made it back to her apartment. It seemed almost everyone she saw had to hug and talk and do all that. It was too be expected. Sakura quickly set her numerous shopping bags on the kitchen table. 'I didn't think I would ever get home' she thought as she began putting groceries away. She didn't even make it through the first bag when there was a knock at the door. "Just a second" She yelled as she placed the food in her hands neatly in the cupboard.

She finally made her way to the door. "Oh sensei, what are you doing here?" She asked as she smiled at the silver haired man in front of her.

"I just thought I would bring your things over to you." He said as he looked over at a cart filled with boxes.

"Thank you, I forgot all about them."

They carried the boxes in and placed them in the living room. "I swear I don't remember having this much stuff." She said as she stared down at the boxes. "Thank you by the way for keeping them."

"It was no problem. I actually didn't have the heart to rid of them."

She smiled at him warmly. "Well would you like to stay for dinner, I bought some miss soup and I know it's your favorite."

"No that's quite alright."

"Oh come on…..think of it as payment for storing all my stuff." She said walking back into the kitchen.

He watched as she began to put the rest of the groceries away. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Good, I was worried I was gonna have to seduce you again." She said laughing.

Kakashi just gave a small laugh and blushed under his mask. "Um Yeah, I wanted to ask you where you learned it so well."

Sakura looked over at him smiling. "I picked little tricks up here and there."

"Well that was a good a trick" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

Sakura giggled at his comment and continued. "Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds good" Kakashi smiled.

Sakura finished cooking and set the table. She served the food and they ate making small talk between bites. It didn't take very long for Kakashi to finish, he sat back in is chair with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"That was excellent"

"Thank you" She said as collected his empty dishes.

"I never know you cooked"

"I don't usually. Besides its was packaged I just added water and heated it"

"Well I couldn't even tell. It tasted homemade to me" He said smiling.

"Tsunade wants me to take the next two months off, so maybe I'll work on my cooking."

"Two months huh. It's going to drive you crazy, being a workaholic and all." He said with a chuckle.

"I know." She sighed. "I was thinking about giving dating a try to keep myself busy."

Kakashi had a surprised look on face. "You dating, the girl who would wail on a man for just looking at her" He said now laughing.

"Well I've grown up if you haven't noticed. Plus you know it would be nice to have someone. I just don't know who to date."

"I am sure you have nothing to worry about. Once the word gets around that your looking, men will be lining up to take you out." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Let me guess your gonna spread the word for me." She gave him a sly look.

He just laughed. He looked up the clock and noted it was getting late.

"Thank you for dinner, I better get going it's getting late." He said as he got up making his way to the door.

"Your welcome. I better get bed too. Tsunade wants to test my abilities tomorrow morning."

"Well maybe I'll stop by and see how well my former student has improved her skills."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning then"

He gave her a quick wave and a smile and showed himself out. He couldn't help put chuckle to himself as he walked home. 'Sakura dating. There are gonna be a lot of men with broken limbs walking around.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Sakura walked to the training grounds to find Kakashi and Tsunade waiting for her.

"Good morning" She smiled

"Good morning" Tsunade said. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes" Sakura looked around. "Who am I fighting?"

Tsunade just smiled. "Well look for yourself" She said pointing past Sakura. Sakura spun around to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there.

"I have to fight these two, are you serious?"

"What's the matter you scared?" Naruto said

Sakura just gave a pleased smile. "No I was just hoping I actually was going to have a challenge."

"What…Hey…." Naruto was offended. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright save it you two. Now I'll give each of you a bell. Your goal is to have possession of all three by noon. Once one of you possesses all three the fight is over" Tsunade said tossing each of them a bell.

"Well this should be easy enough." Naruto said tying the bell to his belt.

"Alright begin when you're ready." Tsunade said.

Naruto didn't waste any time she charged at Sakura. Sakura quickly made some hand seals and disappeared. Sasuke activated his sharingon. He looked around looking for her. He spotted her sitting up on a tree branch watching Naruto looking baffled by her disappearance.

"There you are" He said

"No here I am" Sakura said from behind him holding his bell.

"What how is that possible?" He said turning looking at her in disbelief.

She smiled and jingled the bell. "That was too easy Sasuke I thought that at least you would be a challenge."

Naruto quickly took the time while she was distracted. He made a series of hand signs. "Shadow clone Jutsu" Four clones appeared and charged at her once again. She sighed and quickly made hand seals. Disappearing once again.

The five Naruto's stopped and looked around trying to find her. Naruto heard a jingle from behind him. He turned quickly to see Sakura holding all three bells. He looked down to see that his bell was indeed gone.

"What…..but how…..This isn't fair……" Naruto yelled

"Well Kakashi what do you think she took both bells in less than 10 minutes."

"Yes, that jutsu she uses. That takes precise chakra control and she seems to have mastered it. I have never actually seen it done before."

"I have only ever known one person able to perform a jutsu such as that. I only wonder where she learned it."

They stood and watched the jonin. Naruto stood yelling at Sakura and she didn't even seemed to be fazed by his accusations. Saskue just leaned up against a tree in his normal arms crossed.

"I am trusting you to keep an eye on her Kakashi" Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood in the dressing room staring the dress she had on. "I don't really like this one Ino."

"Well here try this one." Ino said as she flipped a crimson red dress over the door.

Sakura took down the dress and looked it over. 'This one doesn't look to bad' she thought and began to change.

"I am so glad you finally decided to start dating. I have all kinds of guys in mind for you." Ino said excited.

"Well just don't go overboard"

"Have found a date a date for your birthday party tomorrow."

"No I just thought I would go solo and check out the guys there." Sakura said as she slipped the dress over her head.

"Well there are gonna be a lot of them there, so you'll have your pick."

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she straightened out the dress. It was crimson red and met at a triangle at her stomach and lower back leaving her sides exposed. It laid just a little above mid thigh and hung to her every curve. "Ino I think you found the perfect dress." Sakura said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was six o'clock and Sakura was just finishing getting ready. She put on her make-up and pulled her hair back just leaving a few strands dangling at the sides her face. She carefully slipped the dress on her head and inspected herself one last time in the mirror.

Ino knocked on her door. Sakura quickly made her way to the door to let her in. "Sakura you look great." Ino said.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad either." She said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me put my shows on" She quickly slid on her black heels and grabbed her purse. "Okay let's go."

It was Friday night and Ino had planned a birthday party for her at the pub. She invited almost everyone she knew. The two young women laughed and talked as they made there way to bar.

"I spread the word around that you looking. I figured I would give you a little help." Ino said

"Geez thanks." Sakura said.

They turned the corner to see the pub about a block away. Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw that the pub was so full people, they were mingling out side with front of the wide open doors. "Ino how many people did you invite, the whole village."

"No not the whole village. Now come on" Ino said as she grabbed her arm pulling her along.

"So it is really true that Sakura is looking for a man." Lee asked.

"Yes that is what Ino said anyway" Hinata answered.

"Oh wow this could be my chance" Lee said growing excited.

"Give it up Lee, she told you along time ago she just wanted to be friends." Naruto said

"Well maybe she changed her mind." Lee said defensively.

Naruto just laughed, he was about to say something when Sasuke elbowed him in the side motioning his head towards the door. Naruto looked over and his mouth dropped.

"Holy Shit" Genma said his senban falling out of his mouth when his jaw dropped staring at the front door.

Kakashi quickly looked over to see what he was looking at only to find Sakura walking in. His eye widened as he watched her walking.

"Is that really Sakura" Genma asked unable to look away from her.

"Wow look at her she looks good." Asuma said

"All the guys are going to be chasing her tonight." Kurenai said with a giggle.

Sakura and Ino quickly made their way to the table where there comrades were sitting.

"Hi" Sakura said with a little wave.

"Sakura you look amazing" Tenten said smiling.

"Thanks" She said as her and Ino found the last two empty chairs. Sakura took the chair in between Shikamaru and Kiba. She barely sat down when the waitress came and set a glass of sake down in front of her.

"Here you are dear" The waitress said with a smile.

"Who is this from?" Sakura said

"That is from the gentleman sitting at the end of bar. You better drink up." She smiled and walked away.

Sakura looked over to where the waitress had pointed and smiled when she saw Iwashi lift his glass to her.

"So Sakura I heard your looking for a man" Kiba said with a smile.

"Yeah word does travel fast doesn't it." She said

"Oh come on you know you like it." Ino said smiling.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Hinata asked.

"No not really. I guess I never thought about it." Sakura said taking a large drink of her sake.

"You better take it slow it's still early and you don't want to get wasted to fast." Choji said

"Well it will take something stronger than this." Sakura said with a small laugh.

"Well I think I might just have to ask her out." Genma said finally replacing his senban.

"Yeah, like she would go out with you, I am sure she has better taste then that." Anko said.

"Well I guess we won't know till I try will we." Genma said with a sly smile as he got up and made his way over to her.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched his friend make his way over to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You really think she'll go out with him" Kurenai asked

"I don't know but it's going to be entertaining to watch him try." Kakashi said

Genma was half way there when the blonde from the week before latched on to his neck giggling.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight. 'See why I don't go for that type of girl' Kakashi thought.

Sakura had already finished her first glass and the waitress soon brought her another one. "This one's on the house. Happy Birthday" She said smiling.

"Thanks" Sakura said returning a smile.

"Speaking of birthdays I have a present for you" Naruto said as he pulled out a small box from underneath the table. "Here"

"You didn't have too really." She said taking the gift.

"Well actually it's from all of us." Ino said

Sakura smiled and quickly unwrapped the present. Her face went blank when she saw it was a box of condoms. The table broke out in laughter. "We thought you might need them seeing your going to be chasing guys." Naruto said still laughing at her expression.

"Look there's even various sizes." Kiba said pointing out the plain white writing that she clearly read herself.

Sakura thought quickly. "I am so glad you got me some, I forgot to buy some when I went shopping the other day. So which one you of fine gentlemen would like to help me try them out later." She said with her devilish smile. The laughter quickly subsided and the men faces grew red as they all stared at her in disbelief. "Oh what no takers well it's your loss I guess" She said shrugging her shoulders and picking up her glass. "I guess I'll just go find some other man to test them on." She quickly walked away grinning, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"Did she just ask us to have sex with her?" Kiba asked still watching Sakura walking away. She had put a little swing to her hips knowing that they would be watching.

"Yes, Yes she did" Neji said.

As soon as he said that, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and even Sasuke all jumped up chasing after her. Leaving Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Choji sitting at the table dumbfounded. "Well she sure doesn't waste any time" Naruto said

"Yeah" Tenten and Ino said in unison sounding very irritated.

"Don't worry you really think she is going to sleep with them. I thought you two knew Sakura better then that." Choji said

"Well why didn't you go after her?" Ino asked still irritated.

"She's not my type, she's doesn't have enough meat on her bones." He said grinning.

The two girls rolled there eyes. Naruto just laughed at the sight of the jealous females. "Come on you two, Sakura's been gone for a long time, give her break. In a couple months it will all blow over. You should be happy for her." Naruto said.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Lee said walking back up to the table.

"Boy Lee you missed it" Choji laughed

Lee stood confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tenten pointed to Sakura and the four young men surrounding her. "She offered to let them help her try out the present we got her."

Lee looked and dropped his. "Once again fate as worked against me." He said with a sigh.

Sakura hadn't even made it to the bar when the four young men crowded around her all trying to talk at once. Her eyes widened in surprise, only being able to hear bits and pieces of what the men were saying. She clearly made out the words "drink, sex, and apartment."

She let out a small laugh. 'Men' she thought as she shook her head. "Hey you guys!" They didn't even hear her they just kept talking trying to compete with each other. "HEY!" Sakura said loudly finally getting them to shut up. "What are you four doing?" She said trying not to laugh. They once again all began talking at once. "Hey one at a time please"

The men stopped and looked at her, and then at eachother waiting for someone to speak up first. "Well I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." Neji finally spoke up.

She looked over at Neji and smiled "Sure" she said smiling sweetly at him.

Neji turned with sly grin on his face and walked over the bar with Sakura ordering her a drink.

The three men were left standing not even having enough time to say anything. They stared coldly at Neji. "Oh it is so on" Kiba growled. Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded there heads in agreement.

The table in the back filled with the older jonin was now laughing at the sight they just witnessed. Gai of course was on the verge of tears saying something about young love.

"I have to say she has a way with the men doesn't she." Anko said.

'You have no idea' Kakashi thought to himself. His view of the incident was quickly blocked by Genma standing in front him.

"Kakashi please you have to help me." He said quietly almost sounding scared he crouched down trying to hide

"What are you talking about?"

Genma pointed over to the blonde from earlier. "She won't leave me."

Kakashi looked over Genma's shoulder seeing the blonde girl looking frantic not being able to find him. "Okay I'll help you" Kakashi said. "HEY! YOU OVER HERE!" Kakashi yelled getting her attention and pointing at Genma. She looked over at them and her face lit up as she began walking over to them.

Genma eyes grew wide. He took off again quickly trying to get away. "I'm gonna get you for this Kakashi." He said pushing through the crowd. Kakashi was rolling in laughter along with the rest of table watching Genma flee.

They could here the young girl "Genma where are you going? Come back here." She said quickly following him.

"That was cruel Kakashi" Asuma said still laughing.

"Yeah I know but it's so entertaining" Kakashi laughed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well I hope you liked it. But now I have a request for all of you reading. First please review, Second I need you to reveiw to help me out. You see can't decide who I should hook Sakura up with. (Since I like alot of pairings with her) So should I pick one guy or send her dates with different guys or would you like me to write alternate endings for different guys. Also which guys, I was thinking along the lines of Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, and/or Kakashi. PLEASE HELP I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. THANKS!!


	4. Let the Games begin

AN: Thanks for all the reveiws everyone:) Enjoy this Chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura thanked Neji for the drink with a sweet smile. He didn't take the seat next her, instead he leaned on the bar making sure his shoulder brushed against hers. She was taking a sip of her drink when Neji was pulled away from the bar. Catching Sakura by surprise she turned to see Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke standing in front of Neji not looking all to happy. She couldn't hear what they were saying because the music had been turned up. By the looks on their faces she could tell it wasn't a friendly conversation.

She watched the four young men carefully. They all had changed too after seven years, of course that's to be expected. It was then that she saw them as men instead of just male friends or comrades. These were men wanting her and her wanting such a man. To be honest she never really thought any of them liked her more than a friend. Especially Sasuke, he even told her years ago that they could be nothing more than friends. But here he was jealous of another guy.

She couldn't help but watch them. She was a little confused by their behavior, but knew all to well what they wanted. She let a small giggle slip out. 'I can't believe I would this affect on them, of course it doesn't help that I flirted with them like I did and offered them casual sex. I wonder what they would think I they found out I was still a virgin after seven years.' She thought to herself. Her attention then turned back to the four men.

Kiba, his short dark brown hair spiked with his dark animal like eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. He had always been the simple type when it came to fashion. But even simple he looked good. In the past he had been there on many occasions when Sakura was at her lowest. He would give her a reassuring hug and small pep talk, ending with a quick pat on a back and smile. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Kiba when he was trying to be supportive. He had good intentions, but they never really did the trick. She couldn't help but notice the wild in him had tamed just a little over the years.

Shikamaru still had his signature haircut tied back in a spiky pony tail. Majority of the time he had that same bored-with-the-world look on his face. He wore a pair of black jeans, with a tight white beater under his black mesh shirt. She couldn't help but notice how his chiseled muscles were very visible. He was so lazy, sometimes even more than Kakashi. But he was a genius. He was always willing to help his friends though in there time of need. He was the one after all who helped her train for the chunin exams. His face tonight caught her by surprise in was a look of jealousy and lust.

Then there was Neji. He was dressed in his black slacks and a button down white long sleeved shirt. Of course he kept the first few buttons undone revealing a small portion of his chiseled chest. It was like he was purposely teasing, making you want to rip off is body, and it worked well. His dark hair was longer than before and the same old wrap that covered his marked forehead. He was the one she never really got to know all that well. They never spent the time to get to know each other. But even with her little knowledge of the Neji seven years ago, she could still see that his once cold demeanor and warmed somewhat. He still sat with same unresponsive look, but he seemed to laugh more and make simple conversation. This is something she hardly ever saw before.

Last Sasuke, he had changed more than Sakura knew. Tonight he was wearing simple blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that brought out the slight blue tint to his black hair. The first night she saw him she could see that he had changed. His eyes were a little softer and his cold expression had all but disappeared. But what was it about him? Why would he change his mind after so many years? She knew him well but he still confused her on many occasions. She found him very attractive, but after he declared they would be nothing more than friends.

She continued to watch the faces of the men, carefully taking in every detail. All of sudden two arms wrapped around her waist snapping her out of her daze. She could feel a warm body pressed gently against her back. She glanced over shoulder, she stop when she saw a senban; she didn't need to see his face to know who was.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked as a sly smile crossed her face.

"I could think of a few things you could do" He said seductively, whispering in ear.

"Is that so?"

"I really just wanted to give you a birthday hug"

"Well aren't hugs usually given from the front" She questioned pulling from his embrace and spinning around on her stool to face him.

He gave a little chuckle. "I didn't think you mind. So why don't we talk about what we can do for each other."

"I don't think you can handle me" She said

"Well let's find out" He said placing his arm around her pulling her into him.

She looked at him and knew exactly what he wanted. That look in his eyes is not unfamiliar to her. She seen it in the eyes of men she'd seduced in the past. She got up from her seat not letting him take arm loosen and she pushed the front of her body to his.

(Meanwhile)

"I don't think you have any right telling me what I can and cannot do with Sakura." Neji stated.

"I don't care what you think." Kiba growled.

"I say we let her decide, since you three don't have a chance I'm not too worried." Sasuke said

Kiba was just about to yell at Sasuke when a head of spike blonde hair appeared next to them. "I don't know why you guys are fighting; besides you were to busy arguing Genma putting his moves on her." He said pointing over to Sakura. They shot there heads up only to find Sakura with her body pushed up against his. Anger was building fast, while Naruto just laughed at them.

Sakura putt her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Genma do you want to take me, right now, right here." She said seductively breathing down his neck. She felt his grip tighten around her and knew she had him where she wanted him. She grazed her lips down his jaw line until she reached his lips. "Wouldn't you just want to lean me over this stool and have your way with me?" She heard a slight groan escape his lips. Her lips were barely touching his. "Unfortunately like I said before" She started making her voice sexier than ever. "I don't think you could handle me." With that she licked his bottom lip and ceased the senban that was now hanging loosely. She stepped back from him quickly and gave him a devilish smile, flicking his senban from one side of her mouth to the other. He just stood there unable to say anything. She could barely hold the laughter. She quickly turned from him and walked away.

Kakashi watched the little show she put on for Genma. He caught her eye when she turned and gave him wink and a smile that seem to say he-never-stood-a-chance. He knew all to well what Genma had just gone through.

"Wow she's good, just look at him" Anko said laughing. Laughter once again broke out amongst the table.

"Well she is good at that isn't she?" Naruto said watching Sakura. The men just stood and watched her saunter off like nothing happened.

"How about if all take her on date and let her decide that way." Shikamaru said flatly drawing all eyes on him. "It's just too troublesome to fight like this" He sighed.

"All right then, may the best man win." Kiba said

Sakura made her way back to the table where the remainder of her friends were sitting. She sat down next to Ino. "Man they won't leave me alone." She said taking the senban out of her mouth.

"Well no wonder when you keep throwing yourselves on them like that." Ino said irritated.

Sakura looked at Ino a little surprised by what her friend was accusing her of. Sakura looked at Hinata for an answer. Hinata just mouthed "Sasuke". Sakura then understood.

"Listen Ino, I don't want Sasuke. I am sorry if you that. But you know just as well as I do that he is more like a brother to me now." Sakura explained.

Ino looked at her unsure is what she was saying was true. "So then you'll leave him alone."

"I promise, besides I wouldn't want to lose our friendship over a guy."

"What about Neji?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked at Tenten. 'Not her too' She thought.

"Do you promise to stay away from him too?" She asked soundly a little irritated.

"Okay Neji too." She smiled

"See what did I tell you." Choji said laughing. Just then the missing five men returned to the table. Kiba quickly beating the other three to the seat next to Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She could see how irritated Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were at the lazy jonin. Of course Shikamaru went right to the point.

"Sakura would you like to go out tomorrow night." He said with a slight grin.

Before Sakura could answer Ino butted in. "Yeah, it's about time Shikamaru you haven't had any action in a long time" The whole table broke out laughing at his expense, except Sakura who just looked at him with a smile. A slight tinge of red crossed his cheeks and he quickly lowered his head staring at the table.

"What a drag"

Then he felt a hand on his leg and shot his head up and looked at Sakura.

"I would love too" She said smiling.

He returned a quick smile and turned his attention back to his drink. Not before he caught a quick glimpse of the jealous faces glaring at him.

"So which one do you think will win his one?" Gai asked

"I think Sasuke has a good chance, she was infatuated with him." Anko said.

"Yeah but this is different, you just have to look at her to see that. She has a lot of wounds that need mending that only a good man can mend" Kurenai said.

"That is why I say Shikamaru will win this one." Asuma said with a grin.

They all looked at him a little confused. Even Kakashi gave him a questioning look.

"Are you kidding me, as lazy as he his." Genma said sitting back down at the table.

"Hey where'd your little friend go?" Anko asked.

"I don't know I think I lost her somewhere." He said putting another senban in his mouth. "Besides I don't think any man has a chance against that vixen"

"You're just mad because she seduced the great Genma and there was nothing you could to about it." Kurenai said giggling.

Genma just slouched back in his chair. "Yeah whatever"

"What make you think Shikamaru has a shot? I agree with Genma he is on the lazy side." Kakashi asked interested in hearing an explanation.

Asuma just chuckled. "Actually him being lazy is the reason. He won't just rush in, he'll take it slow. He won't try and jump her the first chance he gets"

"Well it's gonna be kinda hard not to just jump her. I would put my money on Kiba" Genma said.

"Hell if we're betting money I'm going with Sasuke." Anko added.

"I think Neji has got the upper hand here. Woman are always throwing themselves at him." Gai said.

"Alright then, one weeks pay. The winner will be decided in two months. That's when Sakura goes back to work I hear. That should be plenty of time." Asuma said lighting up a cigarette.

"Agreed" The other three said in unison.

Kakashi just shook his head and drank his sake. 'It's gonna be an interesting two months' He thought to himself.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Before long Kiba managed to sit on the opposite side of Sakura, where he took the advantage to flirt with her. He also managed to run off any other guys that attempted to take their shot at her. Tenten and Ino did their best to distract Neji and Sasuke. By the end of the night everyone was pretty well wasted. Sakura was escorted home by Naruto and Hinata warding off any unwanted suitors. Of course Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke all decided they had to tag along. Also meaning Tenten and Ino went with. Of course both Neji and Sasuke began to get irritated by them.

Sakura quickly found her way to Shikamaru. "So what time are we going out?"

"Well I thought I would pick you up around 6pm." He answered.

"Alright, 6pm it is then." She smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day around lunch time the men all met at Ichiraku's for their weekly Saturday lunch. Of course today things were a little more tense than usual.

"So Shikamaru where do you plan on taking Sakura" Naruto asked while they waited for their food.

Grunts of displeasure could be heard from across the counter. Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what got into Ino and Tenten last night they wouldn't even let you two out of your sight." Naruto now turned his attention to Neji and Sasuke.

"I have no idea" Sasuke sighed.

"Well they made Sakura promise to stay away from you two." Choji stated.

"They what!" Neji and Sasuke said as they stared at Choji. Kiba just broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah they were jealous that you two were chasing her." Lee added.

"Just wait until I find Tenten" Neji growled

"I can't believe Ino would that" Sasuke said growing more angry just thinking about it.

"I think it's hilarious you two are on short leashing and don't even know it" Kiba said trying to stop laughing. "I guess it's just down to me and lazy here then"

"Not if I can help it." Sasuke said quickly jumping off his stool and heading out of the restaurant. "Are you coming Neji, I can guarantee Tenten's with her." He yelled back over his shoulder.

That was all it took the angry Huuga to follow with out and argument.

Naruto watched as the two stormed off.

"Kiba when's Shino suppose to get from his mission." Choji asked.

Kiba finally stopped laughing long enough to answer. "He should be back in two days. Too bad he had to miss last night."

"I am sure he'll all about when he gets home." Naruto said.

"Here you go" Ayame said setting down their food. She looked around for the absent two men.

"Just leave it I am sure one of us will eat it." Choji smiled.

"Us as in you" Shikamaru said

"Either way" Choji said now with a mouth full of food.

"Here you can have mine too" Shikamaru said pushing his bowl to him and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked slurping up his ramen.

"I have things to do." He said walking out under the canopy.

"Hey Shikamaru" Naruto yelled

Shikamaru looked back. Barely able to catch the box that was being thrown at him.

"Sakura forgot them last night I figured you could return them to her" Naruto said grinning ear to ear. "Who knows maybe they'll come in handy?"

Shikamaru stared at the box of condoms in his hand.

"Yeah like he need's those, he doesn't have a chance" Kiba said eyeing the lazy ninja.

Shikamaru ignored the comment, shoved the box into his pocket and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were walking downtown heading for the clothing store.

"Hey look its Neji and Sasuke" Tenten said waving at them.

"They don't look very happy do they" Hinata said

"Hi Sau….."

"What the hell is your problem!?" Sasuke asked angry as ever.

The three girls were taken back by the rude greeting.

"What are you talking about?" Ino said now annoyed.

"Who do you think you are telling Sakura she can't go near me?"

Ino froze.

"Well what do you have to say?" He demanded an answer.

"I….I just thought we were kind of seeing each other" She finally muttered quietly not wanting him any madder at her then he already was.

"We have never dated and we will never date. If you think you can go around scaring girls off well then think again!" Sasuke yelled.

Tears began to build in Ino's eyes. She just hung her head down. Tenten quickly went to tend to her now crying friend.

"You have no right to talk to her that way!" Tenten said

"Same goes for you Tenten" Neji said glaring at her.

Her eyes widened "Neji"

"If I find out either of you do anything to persuade Sakura otherwise……………You don't even want to know what will happen." Sasuke said.

"WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT SAKURA!?" Ino yelled tears still flowing. "WHAT MAKES HER SO SPECIAL"

The men just looked at her and turned and began walking away.

"ANSWER ME"


	5. A Friends Hatred

AN: Alright here the 5th chapter. I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell does she think she is coming back here and acting like that" Ino said angrily.

"She just thinks she can steal our men from us." Tenten added just as angry.

Hinata just sat there staring at her angry friends across the table. "But she promised she wouldn't……"

"Oh and like we can really trust the promise of that skanky witch" Ino interrupted slamming her fist on the table.

Hinata was taken back. She didn't know what to say to calm them down.

"Now Neji is mad at me, he'll probably never talk to me again all thanks to her." Tenten was clutching her fists.

"Life would have been so much better if she would have never come back………..She just should died out there." Ino yelled

Hinata's eyes widened out of shock at the statement. Even Tenten had a surprised look on her face.

"Is that so Ino? Is that how you really feel?" Sakura said standing beside the table. Ino looked up her. Sakura's eyes were showing no emotion towards her. Ino still angry just glared back. "I take that as a yes" She said as she turned to walk out. "Oh and just so you know I did almost die out there, but the thought of my friends and comrades kept me going. I guess I was wrong." Sakura quickly disappeared out the door.

"Sakura" Hinata said "Ino how could you."

Ino just slammed her forehead into the table. "I don't care" Was all she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru made his way to his apartment. He still hadn't decided where he was taking Sakura on their date. He was caught of guard when a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around to see who was invading his space only to find the pink-haired kunoichi staring back at him.

"Shikamaru I'm glad I found you" She said softly. "I have to cancel our date, something has come up"

He looked at her; he could see in her eyes that she wasn't giving him the whole story. "Something like what?"

"I can't tell you now, but I hope you'll understand later." She gave him a quick smile and turned to continue on her way. But to her surprise she couldn't walk away. Shikamaru had grabbed onto her wrist.

"What is going on? What is wrong?" He said concerned.

Her back still slightly turned to him she lowered her head. "I never could get anything past you could I. You always saw right through me." She looked up at him and caught his gaze.

He stared into her emerald eyes. It was then he noticed how sad they looked, they looked empty and hurt. "Sakura" He said softly for it was then he knew where this was going.

"Please don't. Don't pity me, don't feel sorry me. Just remember me the way I once was and not like this." She said breaking from his grasp and quickly disappearing into the distance.

Shikamaru stood there not knowing what to do. "This is not good" He quickly took off back to downtown. "We have to stop her"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more than 15 minutes later Sakura appeared in Tsuandes window. "Madam Hokage" She said stepping into the room.

Tsunade startled by her unannounced entrance quickly spun around in her chair. "I thought I told you to…………" She stopped mid-sentence when Sakura stood in front of her with her black cloak on. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes"

"May I ask you where" She questioned knowing she wasn't going to like the outcome.

"I wish to resign my place as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and given permission to leave the village." She stated without hesitating.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about?"

"It was a mistake for me to return. I wish to leave and continue on my own."

"And if I refuse" Tsunade said now angry.

"Then I will leave and become a missing rogue ninja, and then you will send out search parties who will never find who they are looking for. Instead of wasting perfectly able ninja on such a task instead of using them for more useful matters, I suggest it be better you did not refuse."

Tsunade stared at the girl in front of her. "I take it you have thought long and hard about this."

"Yes I leave my belongings in the apartment; you can do whatever you like with them."

"And your friends?"

"They are of no concern. What is your decision? Either way I am leaving."

"Then what choice do I have?" Tsunade said angered and saddened. She dug in her desk drawer and pulled out scroll. "There is no way to convince you otherwise?"

"My choice as been made"

With that Tsunade laid out the scroll. "Sign this and you have my permission to leave."

Sakura signed the scroll and made her way back to window. "I am sorry, I hope you understand with time" She said and quickly exited out the window.

Tsunade stared at the now empty window. Shizune came running into her office. "You can't just let her go like that" She pleaded

"I had no choice, she is stubborn. So either I give her permission and keep her somewhat of an allie or I refuse and she becomes a hunted enemy of Konoha." Tsunade said blankly. "I want the Konoha 11 in my office in twenty minutes or there will be hell to pay. I want Kakashi here in five." She said trying to hold back her anger.

Shizune nodded and quickly exited her office.

"We won't let you leave that easily this time. I don't care what it takes." She said staring blanking into the afternoon sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru ran down the busy streets dodging the many people in his way. "NARUTO!" He yelled when the blonde came into view.

Naruto turned to see Shikamaru running right towards. "What are you doing? I thought you had….."

"She's….leaving" He quickly said trying to catch his breath. He hadn't notice Sasuke and Kiba standing off to the side.

"What are you talking about? Who's leaving?" Naruto said confused.

"Sakura……She's going to leave" He said finally getting is breathing back to normal.

"What!" Kiba said "How do know?" He demanded impatiently.

"I saw it in her eyes" He said

"We can't let her go" Sasuke said stepping into the conversation.

"But why? Why would she just leave?" Naruto said

"That doesn't matter we have to find her now" Kiba said turning to take off running. To his surprise he ran right into Izumo.

"Lady Hokage wishes the presence of the Konoha 11 in her office immediately" He said

Sakura stood on top of Mount Hokage staring out over Konoha. She watched as her friends and comrades raced up the stairs to the office of the Hokage. 'I don't have much time' she thought as she sighed to herself. 'There is no need to keep this up' she quickly made a hand sign "Release"

Just as she finished she felt an all too familiar chakra approaching close behind her. "If you came up here to try and stop me then you wasted your time."

Kakashi lazily walked up next to her and looked out over the village. "There really is nothing I can say to stop you?" He asked.

She gave a slight chuckle. "You know I stood in this very spot three years ago and looked out on a village I had almost forgotten. But I couldn't bring myself to come back. I had to wait until I found a cure to my problem."

Kakashi raised and eyebrow at her. "Problem?"

She lowered her hood that covered her face and looked at him. His eyes widened has he stared at the scar that traced the length of her face. Starting above her left eye and tracing diagonal down her face onto her neck and disappearing under the collar of her cloak. "That look, on your face right now, that is the kind of look I wanted to avoid." She said turning her attention back to village below. "You see I was unable to complete my mission without not getting injured, and because of that I live with the scars for life." She said as she slipped her cloak of her body. Kakashi looked at the scars that covered her body. "I almost lost my life many times. But somehow I always seemed to live another day. About five months ago I finally found a jutsu to cover my mangled scarred body and put it to the test. When it worked I knew I could come back." She said pulling her cloak back over her body. "I know now that it was a mistake. After seven years people just move on, and I was not meant to be apart of it."

"Sakura, you know that's not true."

"But it is, I was never meant to come back. I was never meant to be apart of the future of this village, just a memory. That is why I cannot stay. You will understand someday." With that she made a few hand signs and disappeared before Kakashi could say anything.

He clutched his fists in anger. "Not this time"

"WHAT!? What do mean you just let her leave?" Naruto yelled

"She was going to leave whether I let or not. Would you I rather let her leave as an enemy, someone you all would have to hunt down and kill for betrayal." Tsunade yelled jumping up from her chair frustrated and angry.

The room fell silent. "So what are your orders?" Kakashi said now appearing sitting on the window sill.

"I see your attempts to talk some sense into her didn't work." Tsunade said not taking her eyes off the group in front of her. When he did not answer she knew the outcome and knew what had to be done. "Alright then go bring her back; one of you has to able to talk some sense into her. But I warn you she might try and fight and if she does you are safest to fall back."

"I….I don't think I should go" Ino said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Me either" Tenten said hanging her head. "I think it is our fault she left"

Now all faces were staring at them. Angered and confused. Hinata hung her head knowing what they were speaking of.

"She kinda over heard me say I wish she would have died instead of coming back." She had barely finished when she found herself pressed up against the wall and her feet far from the ground.

"What kind a friend are you?" Neji said staring up at her with hateful eyes.

Ino stared down at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean………"

"I'm sorry isn't gonna bring her back is it" Kiba growled

"Neji put her down." Tsunade ordered.

Neji let go, letting her fall to the ground. "You better hope we find her" He said before turning around.

Ino sat there crying. She looked up into the faces of her comrades, a look of hate and disgust was all she could see.

"Go now bring her back." Tsunade said

Everyone quickly made there way out of the office. Leaving Ino and Tenten. "I hope for whatever reason you had for saying such a thing, that it was worth more than the life of a friend and comrade." Tsunade said sitting back down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stood at the gates. "Fan out, find her" Kakashi ordered. They all scattered. Kakashi bit his thumb made a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu". In puff of smoke Pakkun and the other dogs appeared.

"What is going on?" Pakkun asked

"Sakura, find her and let me know as soon as you pick up her scent." Kakashi said.

"Where are you going?" Pakkun asked.

"To do some recruiting" He said disappearing into a puff of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you liked it and I promise there is a method to my madness. Next chapter should be done soon.


	6. A Needy Cry

AN: Okay heres the next chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to xxHyuugaSakuraxx, I hope you like this chapter hun. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quickly made her way through the tree tops. She felt the presence of several familiar chakra's closing in close behind her. "Damn it, there not gonna make this easy are they" She said as she quickly picked up pace. It was then she heard the howl of Pakkun.

"Kakashi you just couldn't let me go could you." She knew all to well it was Pakkun and that the howl was to let Kakashi know he picked up her scent. 'Fine if their gonna play it that way.' She thought coming to a dead stop, she made a few hand signs and disappeared. 'I'll just have to take them out one by one.'

"SAKURA" Naruto yelled as he quickly made his way through the forest.

"WOOF"

"Akamaru did you pick up her scent" Kiba asked

"WOOF WOOF"

"HEY YOU GUYS THIS WAY" Kiba yelled changing his direction.

Naruto and Neji followed close behind. "I've got her scent" Kiba said "Akamaru find the others and follow my scent, we'll all drag her back if we have too." Akamaru took off in search of the others.

The three jonin continued. "Neji can you see her" Naruto asked.

"No" He responded. 'Even with the byakugon I can't tell where she is at. Something's not right, what kind of power have you come to possess Sakura' He thought to himself growing frustrated and worried.

They quickly came upon an open field and Kiba stopped. "This is where her scent is the strongest she has to be here somewhere."

"Sakura we know you are there come out let's talk about this" Neji said

"What's the matter Neji can't you see me, not even with those eyes of yours." They heard her voice it seemed to echo through the trees.

"What is going on where is she?" Naruto explained. He made a few hand signs "Shadow clone Jutsu" And 10 clones appeared. "If you won't come out then we'll just come and get you." Naruto said as him and his clones all jumped in different directions.

Kiba and Neji watched as the clones went up into a puff of smoke one by one.

"How can that be? Nothings even touching them." Kiba said

"It's Sakura but how" Neji said looking around trying to see her.

"It's…..it's like she invisible but it's not possible is it." Kiba said

"Oh it's not possible huh" Sakura whispered in Kiba's ear. He quickly spun around.

"This is hopeless. How can we do anything if we can't see or even sense her" Naruto said joining the others.

"The rest should be here soon, I don't know why you guys just didn't let me leave."

"Sakura we care about you, why would we want you to go" Naruto yelled. He could hear but couldn't see her.

"You all forgot about me along time ago. I should have never returned." She said her voice sounding more saddened.

"So this is your answer, to run away from everything." Ibiki said jumping down from the tree tops with Pakkun and Kakashi.

"Ibiki what are you doing here." Kiba said

"I brought him" Kakashi stated

"Kakashi do you think you can interrogate me is that why you brought him here, I'm touched." Sakura said almost mockingly.

Akamaru and the others came into the opening. "Where is she?" Sasuke yelled. "I heard her voice."

"She's here somewhere." Kakashi said "We just can't see her"

The group looked at him confused. This many of them so close and they couldn't find her.

Sakura let out a small laugh she almost amused by there confusion. "Shall I explain what he means?" Her voice echoed. They all looked around trying to locate her. "You see years ago I found a dieing man lying alone in the woods. Old age was taking him. I managed to heal him a bit and keep him alive awhile longer. But before he died he told me he wanted to pass is families secret jutsu to me. He said he was the last of his clan and wanted it to live on even it meant it had to be in someone. That is how I came to have the Invisible Jutsu."

"Invisible Jutsu? I've never even heard of it" Shikamaru said.

"That's because it once belonged to clan that was said died out along time ago. There were rumors that a few had survived, hiding out in secret form the rest of the world." Ibiki exclaimed.

"They were a very deadly clan, but were soon wiped out by their own greed. They began to fight amongst themselves for power." Kakashi added.

"I see you knew your history. I'm impressed" Sakura said. "Now are you gonna let me go or are we gonna do this the hard way."

"What are going to do Sakura take the lives of your own comrades your friends. Maybe you were never really cut out to be a ninja after all." Ibiki said

"Why you…" Naruto said ready to jump at Ibiki.

"Naruto stop, he's messing with her trying to draw her out that's all" Neji whispered

"Maybe they were all wrong to come after you, seeing you are no friend of their's" Ibiki continued.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Sakura's voice now rang loud.

"I know you well enough to know that you would never turn on your friends. So what do you plan to do run scared the rest of your life or face it like a true shinobi? Your friends will hunt you down and die trying. Is that you want to kill them to be the purpose of their death."

Two kunai came flying out from in front of him.

"OVER THERE! NOW SHIKAMARU!" Kakashi yelled

"I'm already on it." Shikamaru already had his shadow possession jutsu at work. Quickly descending in the direction the kunai came from.

"Did you really think you would get me that easy?" Sakura whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

Just then Kakashi grabbed onto to what seemed nothing but air standing behind Shikamaru. He got his arms wrapped around her waist. "LET ME GO" Sakura yelled.

"Do you think I would forget how you get a thrill out of toying with people Sakura? Ibiki was here just to hit all the right buttons just enough to where you gave off a slight hint to your location. I had Shikamaru use his possession jutsu to distract you. I knew you wouldn't be able to hold back from toying with him. I couldn't have been more right" Kakashi said his arms tightening there grip while Sakura struggled.

"So what, your gonna just drag me back is that it" She growled out in anger.

"Yes"

"If that's how it's going to be then fine, have it your way." She made a few hands signs "Release" The black cloaked Sakura now could be seen. She quit struggling in Kakashi grasp and quickly took off her hood. "Is this the Sakura you remember!?" She yelled.

She watched as there eyes widened staring at her scarred face. "I can see in your eyes the disgust and pity you feel towards me. So you tell me about friendship." She yelled her back falling loosely into Kakashi. Her head hung. "I was so weak…….the memory of everyone smiling welcoming me home was the only thing that kept me going. But I came to realize that looking like this you would never……….." Tears began to build in her eyes. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. "Just let me go please" she said quietly. "I am not the Sakura you all remember, I no longer wear me heart on my sleeve. I have no feelings anymore they are nothing but a weakness. So just let me leave."

"Sakura do you think we'll just let you leave just like that" Naruto said.

Sakura began to feel her tears dry up before they could even begin to fall. She could feel the anger fill her body. She broke away from Kakashi grasp and quickly threw her cloak to the ground. "WHY? SO YOU CAN TAKE PITY ON ME"

They were taken back as they stared at her. The scars around her neck, wrists and ankles were sure sign of torture left from robe burn. The numerous scars engulfed her legs and arms.

"I have been looked down on long enough, and you Kakashi I was never good enough. You never took the time with me like you did with Sasuke or even Naruto. From all you, no matter how hard I tried you all looked down upon me and only saw me as a weakness. Until I was gone then you saw you me for who I was. But still took pity on me, poor defenseless Sakura can't even keep herself from being kidnapped. I don't belong here with you with any of you."

"So what your gonna run off and feel sorry for yourself." Sasuke said. He failed to notice Sakura approaching quickly and nailed him with a left hook. Sending him to the ground.

"Where do you have any room to talk? If I remember right you went running off for your own selfish reasons, so what makes you think you have the right to judge." Sakura said the anger in her more fierce than ever.

Sasuke sat up wiping the blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I've had enough of this." She said quickly running back into the woods.

"She's running for it" Neji said taking off after. The rest of the group quickly followed behind. Neji was close on her heels. "There no use in running" He said still blanked face.

She smirked at him over her shoulder and drew a kunai from her pouch. She quickly turned to throw it only to be thrown to the ground. Neji pinned her to the ground, holding her hands above her head.

"Enough Sakura." Neji said sternness present in his voice. He stared down at Sakura, her face red with anger and frustration. Her chest heaving up and down from the exertion of her fleeing. Her lips slightly parted breathing in the cool air. Their eyes caught in stare. Her emerald green piercing his pale white. He didn't see the many scars that were now visable on her body he just her and everything beautiful about her.

Before he knew what had happened he crashed his lips to hers. He craved to taste her; he needed feel her soft lips against his own. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his lips on hers. But the sensation he was sending through her entire body couldn't be ignored. Her eyes drifted shut as she raised her head pressing her lips further into his. He pulled away gasping for air confused of what just happened. Sakura opened her eyes slowly looking up at him, not knowing why he stopped.

"I'm sorry Sakura" He whispered. With that Sakura fell unconscious.

Kakashi and Ikibi were the first to make to the seen. Both catching just the end of their lip locking match. "Well I suppose that's one to subdue?" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura eyes fluttered open as she tried to focus her eyesight. Soon the white room around her came into focus. 'How did I get to the hospital?' She thought. Then the events came streaming back into her head. She shot up to a sitting position, running her fingers across her lips 'Neji kissed me. But why? It felt so good……' A blush actually began to fill her cheeks.

"I think that is the first time I have seen you blush since you've been home" Kakashi chuckled as he leaned on the door frame.

"Why am I back here? Why didn't you let me leave?" She quickly shook her thoughts and demanded answers.

"We decided we weren't going to let you go."

"Why?" She said growing angry.

"Sakura would just stop this nonsense. None of us want you leave, don't you understand that" He said growing frustrated with her.

She glared at him before laying back down in defeat. She turned her back to him and stared the window. The morning light was filling the room.

Kakashi gave a sigh and sat on the bed next to her. "Sakura, I don't know what there is I can I say to help you. I have no idea of the pain you are feeling and the things you been through. But I can tell we are here for you. Yes we all made our mistakes in the past. I should have been there for, I know that now. But I can't change the past, but I can be there for you now and in the future."

He slowly got up and made his may back towards the door. "Sakura don't shut us out just because that would mean you would have to show emotion. And I want you to remember that you hurt us more by running from us." He added before he walked out clicking the door shut behind him.

She heard the door click open again. "Go away"

She heard the door click again and footsteps slowing heading over to her. "Leave me alone" She said growing irritated.

"It's the Hokage's orders; someone is to be with you at all times till further notice." Neji said

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. She could still feel the way his lips felt against hers. They were needy and lust filled. But at the same time gentle and soft. Shaking the thoughts out her head she turned to look at him. He was leaning against the wall arms crossed and eyes closed. 'I wonder what he's thinking'

'Why did Kakashi have to pick me to watch her first? What is wrong with everyone else? Why did I have to kiss her? It felt so right, how could I have been so weak.' He thought. He could feel her eyes on him. His heart began to race as he thought about how it would feel to have her body pressed against his. Feeling her soft smooth skin under his hands.

"Neji" She said softly.

He opened eyes and looked at her sitting up in bed looking at him. 'She looks so beautiful' "What is it?" He said showing no emotion as usual.

"I was wondering something." She said looking down at the bed. "Back there in the woods when………"

His heart jumped into his throat. 'She's gonna ask me about the kiss'

"Why did you……..kiss me?" She finally asked.

He watched her as she nervously picked at the blanket. She looked so innocent and helpless just then. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her caress her. "I….." He was at a lost for words. The great Neji Hyuga tongue tied over some kunoichi.

"Well I just wanted to tell that I liked it, probably more than I should of"

He was taken back by her boldness. 'She liked it, probably not as much as I did.' The thought of him ravishing her began to clutter his mind once again. He quickly shook the off. "It was alright" He said closing her eyes.

Her head shot up in anger. "I was alright! That's all you can say." She jumped out of bed and stomped towards him. "If I remember right you're the one who kissed me."

"What is your problem?" He asked holding back the urge to take her.

"Well what the hell do you think my problem is? You are a jerk, that's what's wrong." She said as she lifted her hand swinging to slap him. He caught her by the wrist before she could make contact with her cheek. He shot his open. She had the same flustered pale pink cheeks, her full breast rising and falling under with her angry breathing.

Before she knew what happened her back was against the wall. His lips once again crashing against hers. She was shocked, but once again melted into him. The warmth of his body pressing against hers. She let out a soft moan against his lips. His attack on her became needier at the sound. He guided his tongue into her mouth dominating against her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck entangling his hair in her fingers.

His hands gently caressed her sides down to her hips. In one quick movement he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him. They broke apart from the kiss gasping for air. They stared into each others eyes full of lust and a yearning to be closer. She could feel his hardened erection pressed to her most private areas.

"Neji not here please"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry it's a little cliffy but I hope you like it.


	7. Reality

AN: Alright here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! PLEASE R&R.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes please not here" Sasuke said from the doorway as he eyed Neji pinning her up against the wall.

They broke apart surprised. Neji made a dash for the door quickly exiting. But not before he and Sasuke exchanged a cold glance. After Neji had left Sasuke made his over the Sakura who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood in front her.

"So" He said

She looked up at him. He looked quite irritated at the moment. "What?" She asked innocently.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"So he kissed me big deal." She shrugged trying to play it cool. She just thanked kami that her acting skills were so good.

"Hm" Was his only response.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked

"Tsunade said you can go home, but we are not aloud to let out of our sight." He said staring back at her.

"So what I need a babysitter now" She asked irritated by just the thought.

"Yeah, and when you quit acting like a child we'll quit treating you like one. Now get dressed." He ordered

Sakura just glared up at him, but she really did want out of this hospital. So she decided she wouldn't fight him on. Instead she placed the arguement in the back of her memory to bring up at a later date.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. She had put her jutsu back to work on hiding her scars and now she looked like the same old Sakura. She gave Sasuke a quick glance before heading out the door. As she walked towards the exit she stopped when she made it to the waiting room. She looked over all the faces that were now directed towards her. She knew that look in there eyes. It was pity, they felt sorry for her. That was the last thing she wanted. But mentally she scolded herself because she knew it was her fault that they did so. She just a gave a deep sigh and continued walking. They watched her as she hung her head and disappeared down the hallway. Sasuke soon stepped into the waiting room.

"So who's going with her?" He asked watching her get smaller and smaller as she got closer to the outside door.

"So what are we gonna take shifts or something?" Kiba asked

Sasuke looked at him briefly and was about to answer his question, but he quickly directed his attention back to where Sakura once was. "She did it again" He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry she won't get far." Kakashi said seeming not too worried.

"Yeah, how can you be so sure" Sasuke said growing angry.

Kakashi pointed to pile of items that sat in the chair next to him. "She won't go far without any of her weapons or other belongings."

"Well I am going to go find her." Kiba said as he got up and made his way towards the exit.

Naruto looked and noticed the faces of three of his comrades. They were staring daggers at Kiba's back. Naruto shook his head and gave Hinata quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later okay"

Naruto got up. "Well are we going or what?" He asked switching his glances between the three jealous stricken men. They all briefly looked at Naruto before following him to the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quietly sat in front of the memorial stone transfixed on her name chiseled into the rock. Somehow seeing her name with so many others who have died in the line of duty made reality hit. She didn't understand anything anymore. She knew she'd been acting selfish but that is what she was used to doing. For so long all she had to worry about was herself. Being close to someone was just a distant memory now. Even her episode with Neji was becoming all too meaningless to her. She enjoyed the close contact with a man, but it wasn't something that really filled the emptiness she had.

She tried to cry, but found she couldn't. It was like her water works were dried up. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She gave up so long ago, her whole view on life changed from no worries in life, to having to fight to stay alive, to hide who she really was. Everyday it seemed her hearts desire to live would dwindle slowly. But her mind wouldn't allow it. So she shut out her feelings and beleving them so be a sign of weakness, she had no need for them anymore.

"There is no way I can stay and be happy here. I should have realized it earlier." She said aloud almost talking to her dead self.

"Why?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

She didn't even look she knew very well who could have found her this quickly. "There is nothing for me here; I can't just jump back into my old life. That Sakura died along time ago."

"Well what's so bad about the new Sakura?"

Sakura sat and pondered the question for a moment. Then she slowly raised herself to a standing position. A small laugh escaped her lips. "I'm not the one who can answer that for you. Why don't you ask them?" She said pointing off into the woods.

Kiba looked in the direction she was pointing. He couldn't smell or pick up any chakra. "Who? I don't see anyone?" He said glancing back over at her only to find she was gone again.

Kiba was just about to head out after her when Shikamaru jumped out of the trees in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Sakura."

"Well she was here but she took off again" Kiba said

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji now joined them in the clearing, each coming from their own direction.

"Did you find her?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba.

"Yeah but she disappeared again." He answered. "What are you all doing out here anyway? I told you I was going to look for her."

"Like we can trust you" Neji said

"What the hell does that mean?" Kiba growled glaring at the Hyuga.

"The way you are with women, you would just take any chance you got to add a notch to your collection." He stated.

"Where do you have room to talk? You're the one you who had her pinned against the wall at the hospital." Sasuke said.

Now all eyes were on Neji. "That does not concern you." He said flatly staring back at Sasuke.

Only a moment later fists began to fly. All four of the men went at each other. They didn't even think of any good ninja tactics they just went in with pure rage. Naruto quickly began throwing them off of one another. Yelling about how childish they were being. When he finally separated them all, he was furious at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Sakura is the one that's hurting here and you guys are fighting like five year olds. I don't care who did what to her we are gonna play nice now and go and find her!" Naruto yelled

The four just looked at him all panting to catch there breath. They realized he was right they were acting selfish and childish.

Sakura sat quietly up in a tree and watched the whole the scene. She was impressed with how much Naruto had matured. He seemed to be the only one there thinking with the bigger of his two brains. She made a note to thank him later.

Still in her invisible state she quickly made her way through the trees back to the village. She just wanted to be alone right now. She quietly made it over the rooftops and to her apartment. She sighed as she entered the darkened space. She flipped the light switch on and squinted at the bright light now filling the room.

"I was wondering when you would be back." Kakashi said

Sakura looked over to see him sitting on her couch. His arms crossed and eyes shut as he laid his head on the back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you had to come home some time, so instead of wasting my energy looking for you I thought I would let you come to me." He Said now looking at her, his creased eye seemed to mean he was smiling and mentally cngratulating himself for being so clever. "It worked like a charm" He chuckled.

"I am really not in the mood right now Kakashi, so please if you don't mind." She said pointing to the door.

"Oh no, if you think I'm gonna leave you alone and give you the chance to run again your sadly mistaken."

"Whatever" She said with a sigh.

She shut the door and removed her sandals. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and made her way down the hall. "I suppose you think you need to sleep with me too huh, just in case I try and sneak out the window." She knew very well how that comment would affect him. She watched him over her shoulder waiting for his reaction.

"Since you put it that way." He said rising from the couch and lazily walking towards her.

'He is so predictable' She thought as she turned back heading into her bedroom. The truth was she wanted to be alone, but having Kakashi around didn't bother her too much. He was a pervert, then again so was she, but she didn't feel any kind of threat from him. Sakura throw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kakashi just leaned against the doorframe and watched her.

"I never thought things would get so hard" She said sadly

Of course to Kakashi those were a bad choice of words since she was sprawled out on the bed in front of him. Her shirt slightly bunched up revealing her toned stomach.

"I guess I should only blame myself though. I should have never come back in the first place."

"Why do you say such stupid things?" He said sitting on the bed next her.

She felt the bed dip next to her and glanced up in reaction to his words. He was blunt and to the point, even a little irritated. Not something she has seen with him before. She lifted herself up onto her elbows still looking at him.

"That was a little un-Kakashi like don't you think"

He glanced over at her a smirked. "I don't understand why you would listen to Ino anyways."

She didn't say anything in response. She didn't know what to say.

"You are a strong woman Sakura and nothing can change the path that you have been down, but you do have a choice on which road to take next." He stated using his superior teacher voice.

She rolled her eyes and fell back down to the bed. "Please save the lecture. It was bad enough sitting through them when I was younger."

Kakashi just looked at her with no expression on his face. He turned away and shook his head. "Fine then" He said as he stood up. She lifted her head to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "I guess I will just have stay with you 24/7 then." He said trying to hold back a chuckle.

Sakura scrunched her nose up in a sign of disapproval. "You're only reason is to irritate me isn't it" She scowled.

"Oh yeah" He laughed unable to hold it in anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I guess we just don't know who she's gonna be with. (hehe) Hope you liked it. You all should check out my story and tell me what you think. I really didn't want to continue unless the readers wanted me too. So check it out:)


	8. Empty

AN: Okay here is the next Chapter. I hope you like it. (Sorry if you thinks its corny)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any lyrics.

AN: The end of this chapter marks the start of the rewrite. (for those who have read the story)

Kakashi sat in Sakura's living room, worry clearly evident on his face

Kakashi sat in Sakura's living room, worry clearly evident on his face. Sakura hadn't left the apartment in over three weeks. She refused any visitors and would barely even acknowledge him. He watched as she slowly slipped into a state of depression. He did not know how to help her.

A knock could barely be heard from the door. He quickly answered it hoping it was who he thought. He quickly flung the door open to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there with unsure looks on their faces.

"Could you two have taken any longer?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah, this coming from the king of tardiness." Naruto replied walking past him followed slowly by Sasuke.

"Why did you need to see so urgently anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed and closed the door following his former students into the living room. "It's Sakura" he said quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke reacted immediately. "Why what's wrong with her?" Naruto demanded.

"I am pretty sure you know she refuses to see anyone and hasn't left this apartment in over three weeks."

"Ya. She's pouting she'll get over it." Sasuke said with a is-that-all look on his face.

"No I really think it's more serious than that."

"Why do you think something like that?" Naruto asked almost confused.

"She hasn't been using her jutsu to hide her……scars. She hardly comes out of her room. She……it's………she's acting like she's lost and………I don't know, I just know it's not normal. For Sakura anyway." He said with another sigh.

The room fell silent all three staring blankly at the wall or the floor.

Breaking the silence. "So what can we do about it?" Sasuke asked referring to him and Naruto.

"Well you are her teammates aren't you?" Kakashi said "You two know how to deal with her more than I do. A protector and teacher maybe, but I have never been good with feelings."

"We haven't been her teammates in 9 years." Naruto said quietly. "So your guess is as good as mine when it comes to her."

"Just go try and talk to her" Kakashi almost ordered.

Sasuke sighed and stood back up from the wall he had been leaning on. "I'll go" He said beginning to make his way to her bedroom. He stopped in his tracks with the sound of a door creak open followed by quickly falling footsteps.

Sakura came out into the living room. Her jutsu was back and she was wearing blue jean shorts and a black tank top. She glanced up at the three men staring at her. She disregarded their presence and made her way to the front door. They watched as she quickly slipped on a pair of sandals. She flung the front door open and took a step out.

"Sakura..?"

"I am going out if you feel the need to follow me then what ever." She said blankly as she disappeared past the door

The three men stared at the door still fully open. Without knowing what was going on they reluctantly followed after her.

They stayed a good ten feet behind her not wanting to anger her. They knew she was strong but didn't know they dare anger her. She quickly exited the street and into a building. When they stood outside the building she had entered they raised an eyebrow.

"It's 2 in the afternoon and she wants go to the pub." Sasuke said

Kakashi just shrugged and entered after her. When the found Sakura she was sitting at a small table off in the corner already giving her order to the waitress.

"Two large bottles of your strongest sake please." She ordered.

The waitress nodded and scurried off. They sat down at the table. They sat silently watching Sakura. Her face was blank and emotionless as she stared down at the table.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth ready to say something the waitress returned setting the two bottles and four glasses down in front of Sakura.

Sakura poured herself a glass and chugged it in mere seconds. She sighed a sigh of relief. Naruto reached his hand towards the open bottle only to have it swatted away by Sakura.

"Don't touch! These are mine! If you want some get your own." She growled giving him a cold stare.

"What!? You can't drink both those bottles." Naruto argued back.

Her eyes narrowed glaring at him. "Try it again and you'll pull back a bloody stub." She said sounding evil.

He sat back quietly. He knew better then to play with fire. And right now Sakura was hot with anger.

They watched wide eyes after she downed the first bottle in fifteen minutes. As soon as it was empty she started on the second. "Um Sakura….." Kakashi started only to be interrupted.

"Save it" She said taking another chug.

"Your gonna make yourself sick." Sasuke said

She ignored them and continued with her drinking. No words were said. Sakura had no intention of starting a conversation and they weren't going to force her.

Six hours later and four empty bottles sitting on the table in front of Sakura, the pub was swarming with people. Some tried to approach the table of team 7 only to be warned off by three heads shaking no.

"I NEED ANOTHER BOTTLE OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist on the table sending the empty bottle bouncing, spinning and falling.

Within seconds the waitress returned with two bottles and set them in front of Sakura. Sakura growled in disapproval as if the waitress could have been quicker. After the fifth bottle was gone Sakura face slowly went from angered to sad, depressed.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell and scream. But she knew neither would do her any good. She grabbed the last full bottle and began to pour herself a drink. Her hands were now shaking as she tried to hold back her emotions. The neck of the bottle clanking against the rim of the glass.

The three men exchanged worried looks as they continued to watch her. She downed the glass quickly and stood up. They sat up reading themselves for anything. "I need to use the restroom." She quietly and made her way to the bathroom.

They watched as the door shut behind her. "How can anyone drink that much sake and not keel over." Naruto asked.

"What are they doing over there?" Kakashi asked not acknowledging his question. The truth was he had no idea; even he would have passed out halfway through the second bottle.

"Oh no" Sasuke said lowering his head. "Its karaoke night, can we leave now please."

"I ain't telling her it's time to leave. I am kinda attached to my limps." Naruto said.

"We're just going to have to wait until she is ready to go. I am not in favor of angering her either." Kakashi stated.

"But people act stupid and sound horrible trying to sing when they are drunk." Sasuke said sighing.

"We really don't have a choice do we." Naruto said.

Sakura soon joined them again. She let out a deep sigh and poured herself another glass.

Two hours and three more bottles later Sakura was finally showing signs of intoxication. She didn't say anything, but the swaying now and then and unmistakable hiccup here and there were clearly signs she was gonna pass out soon.

Naruto and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as singer after singer made a complete fool of themselves on the stage, ruining whatever song they tried to sing. Sasuke sat arms crossed and head hung attempting to drown out any sounds.

"This is ridiculous." Sakura finally spoke up slurring her words a little.

They shot there heads at her surprised by her sudden vocalization. She stood up quickly swaying backwards as if she was gonna fall. They quickly moved in their chairs in chance they would have to catch her. But she gained her balance and turned towards the stage.

The three men began to rise from their seats and follow her, only to sit back quickly as Sakura yelled back to them.

"SIT!" She growled still making her way to the stage.

"She wouldn't" Sauske said wide eyed watching her approach the DJ.

"I think…..I think she's gonna do it." Naruto said.

Kakashi just chuckled. "I never even knew she was a singer."

"She's not. Don't you remember how awful she sounded when she would sing while swimming?" Sasuke said shaking his head.

Sakura quickly found a song from the book and made her way staggering on stage. She looked out over the pub. People were talking and laughing not paying any attention to her. Right now she really could have cared less. She loved music and always did and she was bound and determined to get her feelings across even she had to sing them.

She grabbed the microphone and stumbled, almost falling head first off the stage.

"This is so embarrassing." Sasuke said slouching as far down in his chair without sitting directly on the floor.

"Is that Sakura?" Tenten said pointing the pink haired girl out to the rest of the group.

"That's Sakura; she's not half bad looking." Shino said. This is the first time he actually saw her since she had been back.

"What do mean not half bad, she's hot as hell" Kiba stated.

Ino sat staring at her old time friend. There was horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt awful about what she said. And after everyone told her about what happened and her scars and all, she felt even worse.

A soft slow music began to play and Sakura stood with her eyes closed. Kakashi and Naruto stared at her, along with the rest of her comrades sitting on the other side of the bar. Sakura took a deep breath and placed the microphone close to her lips. She began to sing soft and slow…….

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be (Sakura slowly opened her eyes)  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_Sasuke lifted his head slowly to look at her. She sounded beautiful. But her voice held sadness and so much emotion. By this time the whole place was watching. The only thing could be heard was Sakura and the soft music……..

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here  
_

A pause in the vocals, Sakura lowered the microphone slightly. She stood once again with her eyes closed. Tears ready to burst through at any moment. Her teammates watched with a look of sadness filled there face. They knew all to well her meaning she was trying to get across. Across the bar the table of young jonin sat silent. A tears slowly trickled down Ino's cheek as she watched her old time friend who was hurting so bad on the inside. Sakura opened her eyes and lifted the microphone……

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on………_

She slowly lowered the microphone, there were more words to sing but she had enough. She stared straight at her three boys. The faint light glistened on her moist filled eyes. She slowly mouthed 'I'm sorry' as a single tear rolled down her cheek; she quickly jumped of the small stage and ran out the front door.

AN: Please R&R


	9. Outcast

AN: Ok I have deleted and rewritten chapters. The reason being I had a lack of reviews. (sweatdrop...I mean really bad lack) So therefore I felt the need to rewrite the direction of my story. A Great thanks to those few who stuck with me. I really hope you like my rewrite as much. Please enjoy! And for goodness sake please R&R. LOL :)

**RECAP (Where the first of the rewrite began)**

A soft slow music began to play and Sakura stood with her eyes closed. Kakashi and Naruto stared at her, along with the rest of her comrades sitting on the other side of the bar. Sakura took a deep breath and placed the microphone close to her lips. She began to sing soft and slow…….

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be (Sakura slowly opened her eyes)  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

Sasuke lifted his head slowly to look at her. She sounded beautiful. But her voice held sadness and so much emotion. By this time the whole place was watching. The only thing could be heard was Sakura and the soft music……..

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

A pause in the vocals, Sakura lowered the microphone slightly. She stood once again with her eyes closed. Tears ready to burst through at any moment. Her teammates watched with a look of sadness filled there face. They knew all to well her meaning she was trying to get across. Across the bar the table of young jonin sat silent. A tears slowly trickled down Ino's cheek as she watched her old time friend who was hurting so bad on the inside. Sakura opened her eyes and lifted the microphone……

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on………

She slowly lowered the microphone, there were more words to sing but she had enough. She stared straight at her three boys. The faint light glistened on her moist filled eyes. She slowly mouthed 'I'm sorry' as a single tear rolled down her cheek; she quickly jumped of the small stage and ran out the front door.

**END RECAP**

The pub stayed completey silent even after Sakura had exited

The pub stayed completely silent even after Sakura had exited. After a few minutes' people started talking, music began to play again. The pub was once again in full gear. Hinata and Tenten had taken the now fully crying Ino to bathroom to calm her down. The other young men sat at the table, none wanting to say to anything. Naruto looked at Kakashi and then at Sasuke. They were focused on the door Sakura just exited.

"Should we go after her?" Naruto asked quietly

Neither answered him. They just sat there still staring at the front doors.

"Huh…I'm going after her." Naruto said getting up from his seat and slowly making his way towards the exit, leaving the two men sitting there.

Sakura was now crying full force as she ran down the empty streets. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care at this point, all she wanted was to get away.

She quickly rounded a corner and hit a hard body sending her to the ground. She covered her face as she cried harder. She didn't have the will to get up. She just wanted to crawl into hole and hide.

"Sakura, is that you?" A male voice asked.

She slightly dropped her hands and looked through blurry vision at the figure that now was crouched down next to her. She could make out the short dark hair and the pale skin. "S…Sai" She sobbed.

"Sakura what are you doing out here and crying nonetheless." Sai asked

She just covered her face back up and rolled on her side turning her back to him. "J…just..leave…m…me…alone." She cried.

He stared down at his ex-teammate trembling and crying. "You just can't lay in here the street all night" He said. She just ignored his questioned. He sighed and picked her up of the street.

She didn't struggle she just clutched onto his shirt and pressed her face into his chest crying. After they had walked for a couple a minutes she was set down on a hard bench. He stood in front of her almost studying her.

"Why do you care?" She finally asked quietly wiping some tears away.

"Who said I cared?" He responded

She looked at him her eyes puffy and red, a few last tears falling. "Then why did you help me?" She asked looking to him for any sign of emotion.

"I couldn't just leave a helpless girl in the middle of the street crying could I" His face still emotionless.

She just shook her head, he was right she was helpless. She did the one thing she swore she would never do again.

"I had heard you returned and that you had changed, but I still see the helpless little girl you were before." He added.

"What is your problem?" She said now staring at him angered by his mocking.

"I don't seem to be the one with the problem here do I" He stated now giving his famous smile.

She turned her gaze away from him staring down at the ground. "I should have never come back, I don't belong here." She said quietly.

"Oh, and who said you don't belong?" He asked seeming interested all of a sudden.

"They don't have to say anything, I just feel like an outcast. You would never understand."

He chuckled and sat down on the bench next to her. "I seem to remember a time when I was an outcast to my former teammates." He said looking at her.

She was taken back by his comment; she quickly brought her eyes up to meet his. She never knew he felt that way when he was with part of team Kakashi.

"But you know in a way we are all outcasts. We all feel alone at times; feel left out of the world around us. The world his cruel and we all think we can make it out there on our own. But in reality if wasn't for our comrades and friends most of us would have died along time ago. I even got used to the idea of having you and Naruto around all the time, until Sasuke came back that is, then I just became another outcast from team Kakashi. Of course now I am captain of my own squad of Anbu, I have new comrades." He explained. He stood up. "The sad part is the only person that makes you feel the worst is yourself." He stated as he started to walk away. "I'll see you around" He said before disappearing down the path.

She watched him as he disappeared into the dark. She was almost shocked by what he had said. Not really because it was Sai that said it but because he was right. She pushed herself away from everyone, thinking she didn't belong here. In all actuality this was exactly where she belonged. She sat there lost in thought staring at the half full moon above. Her tears had stopped, but the feeling of emptiness remained.

She waited so long to come back home. Now here she was feeling sorry for herself. It made her sick just thinking of how selfish she has been. She could see it in the faces of her comrades, the sadness and guilt they felt towards her.

At that moment she knew that she was scared to be back more than anything. It had nothing to do with not fitting in. That had just become the best excuse to cover up the truth.

"Well, I guess tomorrow I should start over, begin a new life" She said to herself.

AN: SSSSOOOO! What did you think?


	10. Cafe le' Grope

AN: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! PLEASE R&R

* * *

Sakura sat lost in her thoughts for hours before finally heading home. The pub had closed by now and she was sure everyone had gone home. She turned onto the street where she lived and was surprised to see Naruto sitting on her doorstep. Okay she wasn't all that surprised she expected him to be worried about her. When she approached him he stood up a look of worry on his face.

"Sakura are you okay?" He asked

She gave a genuine smile. "Actually I think I am"

Naruto smiled and gave a sigh of relief. She walked over and sat down on the step. He then sat down again.

"You really had us worried you know"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone worry. I guess I just never realized how selfish I was being." She said quietly

"You weren't being selfish, you were just…"

"Oh please" she cut him off "I have been selfish, here all of you have been trying to help me and I just throw myself a pity party."

He sat and stared up at the night sky. It wasn't long before he gave a small chuckle. "I guess your right you have been pretty selfish."

She gave a light smack on the shoulder.

"What you said it, I just agreed" He defended while rubbing his shoulder like she actually hit hard.

They just sat in silence staring at the night sky. She sighed and looked down to the street. Naruto looked over to her. He knew something was bothering her, but he didn't want to ask. He knew if she wanted to talk about it she would. But Naruto being Naruto, he just couldn't help himself.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, I've been thinking"

"Oh, well then should I be worried?" He chuckled, earning another slap to his shoulder.

"No, it's just that I been thinking of asking Tsunade to reinstate my status as a chunin, you know maybe take some missions or go back and work at the hospital."

"I don't think she would refuse. You are still her apprentice and all" he stated.

"Yeah I know, it's just things will never be like they used to and I don't know if I can start all over again."

"Well, for as long as I've known you, there was never a task that you gave up on easily. You were kinda the glue that kept us all together."

She smiled. "You make me out to be something I'm not. I always had to be protected by you guys. I could never defend myself, that's why I just stayed at the hospital. After that everyone just went their own way I guess."

Naruto looked back up at the night sky. He thought how it was true, they did seem to separate and go their ways. But he also knew that no matter what they all still found their way back to each other, even after seven years Sakura came back.

"Do remember when you first started training under Granny Tsunade." He began still staring at the stars, Sakura now looking over at him. "You wanted to get stronger, to prove something to all us, I don't think you knew how much stronger you became."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well you could do things that I would never be able to do. All you have to do is look at someone injured and you know exactly what's wrong with them, even if they've been poisoned, to me that pretty impressive." He looked down and smiled at her. "Also you were on your own for seven years, you didn't have anyone of us to protect you, and so you being weak isn't even an option. Actually sometimes I think that you're stronger than all us since you've returned."

She looked back down to the street and pondered what he had said. Soon she stood up "You're right thank you Naruto" She bent down and placed a kiss a cheek, which caused him to blush. She giggled and went into her apartment.

Naruto was still in a bit of shock after she disappeared into her apartment. He chuckled as he got up and headed to his own place. He was sure Hinata was waiting up for him, he smiled at the thought. 'I hope Sakura finds someone to make her happy someday'

* * *

Sakura awoke early the next morning, she thank kami she knew a jutsu to drain the alcohol from her system otherwise she would had a hangover from hell. But instead she felt better then she had in a long time. It was 6am and the sun was still rising over the horizon. She took advantage of the new day and decided to go for a morning run before stopping and talking to Tsunade.

Her feet sounded lightly on the ground as she jogged through the village. The others out at this hour were shop owners preparing for the day. The air was crisp and cool against her skin. It was now springtime in fire country and it seemed life started to bloom in the hidden leaf village. Buds were starting blossom; birds were building nests preparing for the chicks they would later hatch.

Sakura took a deep breath; the air was so fresh and filled with smells of nature, a little smell from the bakery and other various shops. Still the one she pinpointed the most was clean and woodsy. For the first time in years she finally felt carefree. All her worries behind her, as she thought only of what the future will hold.

She had been running for well over two hours, but she didn't even notice. The feeling of having no worries was to welcoming. By now the village had awaken and people were out and about. She passed through the shopping district at least a half a dozen times, but never took notice to now the busy street.

She did however return from her utopia when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"SAKURA, hey what are you doing?" Kiba asked walking towards her now that she stopped and smiled at him.

"Just some jogging." She answered

"Jogging?" He questioned as if running was the though only other way motion besides walking.

"Yeah" She smiled.

Kiba smiled, he couldn't help but notice her lack of clothing. She was wearing nothing but a pair of extra short shorts, a small tank top that pretty much just covered her chest leaving her well toned stomach out for anyone to stare at. Her hair was up in a rather messy pony tailing, loose strands fallen and sticking to the sweat that made her skin glisten in the sun.

"Kiba…..Kiba…" Sakura said worried.

Kiba finally broke from his ogling a small blush crossed his cheeks; he just hoped she didn't notice.

"Kiba you alright." She smiled noticing his blush.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said recovering from his awkward moment. "So…..uh….maybe I thought you might want to get some breakfast or something." He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

She smiled. "Kiba are you asking me on a date?"

"No…I mean…not really…..I just thought…." He was now looking away from her and he couldn't believe he turned into a stammering idiot, it was just breakfast.

"I would love too" She giggled to herself. He looked cute when he when he was frustrated.

His head shot up, a pair of fangs was visible in his wide grin.

* * *

"So tell me Kiba how have you been doing since I've been gone?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly. They were sitting in booth at a small café located off the busy main street.

"Not to bad I guess, not much exciting happens around here. Well that is until the Hokage ordered the pub to open." He answered as he skimmed over the small menu.

"Yes leave it to her to poison the village with her favorite beverage." She stated.

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his menu. "If I remember right you drank you're fair share last night." He smirked

She gave a sly smile. "Ah yes, but I can hold my sake quite well thank you."

Kiba laughed to himself. He kept watching her as she read through the menu. He really had missed her all those years. 'I can't believe I finally have her here alone.' He smiled at the thought.

"Are you ready order" the young waitress asked, flashing Kiba a smile and a wink.

Sakura couldn't miss the flirtatious action. She glanced at Kiba and notices him fidget in chair avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes I'll have a cup of tea and a fruit plate. What would like dear?" She smiled and placed her hand over his resting on the table and giving it a small squeeze.

Kiba was a shocked by the gesture, but recovered. "Um…I'll have the special and a glass of green tea." He said quickly.

The waitress looked between the two before turning and walking away, but not without sending Sakura a quick glare, which of course, she just responded by flashing an innocent smile.

Kiba eyes were still focused on her small hand that felt soft and smooth against his large, rough one. She hadn't moved it and the waitress was gone. His eyes finally drifted up to Sakura's face. Her elbow on the table and her chin rested on her hand, a smile on her lips.

"Looks like you have a fan" She said

"Oh yeah well….she……"

"Kiba, Sakura what are you two up to." Shino asked who seemed to suddenly appear next to the table.

"Shino is that you!" Sakura said as she stood up to give him a hug.

Kiba growled under his breath at the intrusion. He also was mad because now his hand was covered with hers.

"I am glad you remember me" Shino said

"Remember oh how could forget." She grinned as she sat back down. "Come on why don't you join us."

"Oh well I have a few things I need to take care of, but thank you" Shino answered, he hadn't failed to notice the unhappy expression of his teammate.

"Don't be silly, it can wait." She argued as she pulled on his arm causing to fumble into the chair next to her.

"Just moment then" Shino said who was now trying to avoid the daggers Kiba was staring at him.

"So how have been?" Sakura smiled.

"Alright" Shino answered.

"Well I can see you haven't changed much in seven years." Sakura laughed playfully pushing on his arm.

'What?! Is she flirting with Shino now too?' Kiba yelled in his head as he watched there conversation progress.

The two were now laughing at something Sakura said when the waitress arrived with their order. "Would you like anything?" The waitress asked Shino rudely.

"No thanks I actually have to get going." He said has he begun to rise from his chair, only to be forced back down by a hand pushing on his shoulder.

"Shino here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Choji said

"Hi Choji" Sakura said as she popped grape in her mouth. She couldn't help but notice Kiba's frown deepen from the corner of her eye.

"Sakura how are you this morning?" Choji asked as he took a seat next to Kiba.

"I'm doing wonderful!" She smiled.

"Ah that's good to hear, you were looking a little a depressed side last night. So what are……."

He was suddenly interrupted by Kiba practically jumping out of the booth. Sakura giggled as the two men stared at him.

"What's gotten into you?" Shino asked eyeing his teammate.

"Uh…um….nothing." Kiba replied as he got himself situated back into the booth.

"Kiba" Sakura said sweetly. "Are you feeling okay you look a little…..flushed." She smiled as her bare foot slowly slid up his inner thigh once again.

"No, n….o I'm fi….ne" Kiba stuttered as he watched her slowly rub a strawberry across her lips before taking a small bite.

"Mmmmm. These strawberries are so delicious." Her foot still rubbing lightly on his inner thigh, threatening to go higher.

'This woman is gonna be the death of me if she keeps this up' Kiba thought to himself as he tried to focus on something other than the seductive vixen across from him.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? Okay like I could really let the two get away with no interruptions, I just couldn't help myself. Please R&R. I would love to know what you think so far.


	11. The Price for Training

AN: HELLO!! Sorry for the late update, life's been rather busy lately. Now that I am out of the sad/anger state of writing, the story should start to get fun. :) Please Enjoy! Also please R & R.

A quick Extra Thank You to those who have reviewed and stuck with me thus far:

xXHyuugaSakuraXx TeenageCrisis deepcutfighter moonlite-desires

les-liaisons-dangereuses thamainoffender minniemousemom chocolatetomatoes

13th hour beyondthecrystalsea xtwilightwolf Zetnnik CherryBlossoms1994

kelso the great. ish

LUV YA HUGS & KISSES :)

* * *

Sakura was still giggling as she exited the small café. The look on Kiba's face when to the waitress managed to spill an ice cold glass of water right onto his lap, was absolutely priceless. The first thing that came to mind was 'At least he won't have to go home and take a cold shower.' The situation got even funnier when the said waitress lunged at him attempting to clean up her supposed accident, Kiba almost jumped through the window to get away.

"Poor Kiba" Sakura giggled to herself.

"Oh and what did you do to the poor man" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"I had nothing to do with it." She defended still unable to get the image out of her head.

"Mhm. I'm sure" Kakashi said sceptical that it was the truth.

"Doesn't matter what you think, it was still hilarious"

They walked towards the Hokage tower side by side, Sakura still giggling and Kakashi with his nose in his famous Icha Icha. Finally after a few moments Sakura gained her composure and noticed Kakashi still tagging along.

"So is there something I can help you with Kakashi?" She asked.

"Not particularly"

"Well then why are you following me?" She quirked a brow

"Me following you?! I have no need to follow you, we just happen to be headed in the same direction." He stated never taking his eyes off the orange covered book.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She muttered under her breath.

He looked over at her. Today she almost had a skip to her step compared to her demeanor the previous night. He smiled to himself. 'Now this is the Sakura I remember'

"So have you picked a boyfriend yet?" Kakashi asked returning his attention back to his book.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden question. She had forgotten that little goal of hers. Her pace slowed as she remembered her broken date with Shikamaru, her kiss with Neji, Sasuke walking in on them and his protective attitude, and of course the recent encounter with Kiba, which so happened to set off another quick giggle session.

She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped walking until Kakashi began waving a gloved hand in her face to get her attention.

"Will you stop" She hissed slapping his hand away and continued walking.

"I take it the answer is no" He stated trailing behind to catch up.

"Why are you all of sudden so interested anyway?"

"Let's just say I would like to keep tabs on who is winning the bet." He chuckled.

"What bet?" Sakura now stopped and turned to him with a questioning look.

"Oh you know just a small bet about who you will end up with." He pocketed his book.

"Wait a minute; you made a bet involving me?"

"Me? No I would never" He stated in fake hurt voice, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a thing."

She rolled her eyes at his failed attempt to look innocent. "A bet huh." She said to herself, the wheels in her brain turning.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he liked the face she was making or not. That face only meant one thing.

"What are you scheming?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing just thinking." She waved a hand dismissing the subject and began once again towards the tower. "I would love to stay and chat but I have something to take of." She smiled and picked up pace.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing but trouble" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

"SHIZUNE! WHERE IS MY SAKE?!" Tsunade yelled through the closed door of her office.

"You don't get any until your paperwork is finished!" Shizune yelled back.

Tsunade growled as she plopped back down into her chair and rubbed her throbbing temples, the paperwork was piled high on her desk. "There is no way anyone can finish all of this sober." She growled to herself.

"I see Shizune has you sober as ever" Sakura chuckled from the window.

"I thought I told you to use the door" Tsunade ordered, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Being so mean even after I went through all this trouble to bring you some sake, I guess I'll just throw it out."

In a split second Tsunade lunged at the pinked haired woman successfully retrieving the said bottle. After a much needed drink Tsunade turned back to her visitor.

"And what do I owe this generosity of yours"

"I wish to be reinstated as a ninja"

Tsunade raised a questioning brow. "Oh. And why the sudden change of mind"

"It is just my decision" She explained vaguely.

The two women stared at one another for a few moments before Tsunade took a seat back at her desk.

"I am sorry I cannot do that."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled jumping to her feet. "That's absurd, why can't you?" She demanded an answer.

"Sakura calm down already, I cannot reinstate you because you never lost your status."

"Huh" Sakura paused with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Tsunade chuckled. "I knew you would never read it so I had you sign an application for the Jonin examine."

"Application……for…….jonin…..examine?"

"Yes the examine is actually in a week now."

"I don't understand" Sakura was still confused about what exactly was going on here.

"Sakura, I knew you would never leave so you I had you sign a jonin examine application instead of resigning as a ninja. Therefore you have always been a ninja of the hidden leaf and you have one week to prepare for the examine." Tsunade was out of breath and a little irritated by Sakura's slow thinking all of a sudden.

After a moment of silence it finally kicked in. "Why Didn't You Tell Me!? Now I Only Have One Week To Prepare. Do You Not Want Me To Advance? Now I Have To Train Extra Hard This Week. I Better Go Find Someone To Train With!" Sakura was rambling as she jumped through the window and headed back across the village roof tops.

Tsunade watched as the pink haired woman disappeared. "Kakashi you can come out now"

A chuckling Kakashi stepped out from the storeroom. "Well that went rather well I'd say"

"Oh yes now she is in hysterics." The busty blonde chuckled. "Kakashi I expect you to help her train."

Kakashi sat on the edge of her desk. "Why do I get stuck babysitting her? She's an adult; she can take care of herself."

Tsunade quickly pushed him off her desk sending him to the floor. "I think you're the one that wants to be around her Kakashi." She laughed as Kakashi rubbed his sore behind.

* * *

Sakura was frantically racing around her apartment attempting to find her kunai pouch. "I can't believe this, where the hell is it" she through the contents from her dresser all over her bedroom floor. A knock from the door caused her to pause for moment. "COME IN" She yelled, she didn't have the time to stop to answer the door.

Nothing turned up in the dresser and now she dove under the bed looking everywhere.

"Sakura where are you?" the voice sounded muffled since she was half way under the bed.

"I'm in the bedroom. Give me a hand and help me find my Kunai pouch" She practically ordered as she dug deeper under the bed. Then she felt someone grab her legs and pull. "Hey! What the Hell are you doing!?" She yelled as she was pulled out.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked letting her legs go.

"I told you I am looking for my kunai pouch." She scowled as she attempted to crawl back underneath bed, only to be stopped by Sasuke grabbing her leg again.

"Oh you mean this." He said holding up the said kunai pouch.

"Hey where did you find that?" She broke loose from his grip and jumped for it.

Sasuke held it above his head out of her reach. "I found it on the kitchen table. You should keep better track of your equipment." He dodged another one of her attempts to retrieve it.

"Come on Sasuke give it back" She jumped for it, then it hit her; what was Sasuke doing here anyway? "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by" He shrugged.

"Well in that case you can train with me" She stated and grabbed his hand and pulled him through the apartment.

"Hey wait a minute; I never said I would train with you." He argued attempting to free his hand.

"You have no choice" She scolded pulling out the front door. The only thing running through his mind is that he should have stayed in bed.

* * *

Within minutes they made to thier old training grounds. Sakura didn't even notice that she held his hand the whole way there; or rather she pulled him the whole way there. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't help but notice.

"So what do you need to train for anyway?" He asked claiming back his hand.

"The jonin examine is in a week, I have to prepare for it. So would you please give me my kunai pouch now?" She smiled

A small, very small smile crossed his lips. "And what do I get if I do" He asked.

"Come on Sasuke please."

"No I think I should get something in return for helping you."

She growled to herself. "Well what do you want?" She asked frowning.

It didn't take him very long to think about it. "A date"

"A date? Come on Sasuke I don't have time to go on dates, now isn't there anything else."

Now a smile did cross his face. "Ok then" He said while he approached her. "Then you have to kiss me."

She was surprised at how straight forward Sasuke was being all of sudden. "A kiss huh" She took a step back.

"Yep" He smirked as he stood toe to toe with her. "So what's it going to be?" He asked.

"If I give you kiss, then you promise to help me train."

"Yep"

"Okay" She quickly stood tiptoed and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, also grabbing back her pouch. "Okay let's get started." She said as she began to turn from him.

He grabbed her wrist. "That's not what I was talking about" He growled and pulled her to him. He claimed her lips with his. Her eyes were wide from surprise, but soon fluttered shut. She dropped her pouch to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

After a few moments they parted for well needed air. "Okay now we can begin" He said letting her go.

She stood there a moment before picking up her pouch. "This is going to be a long day" She mumbled.

* * *

AN: Well end of that Chapter. Let me know what thought! :)


	12. Change

AN: Sorry it's been so long! Please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura laid in the middle of the training field panting. They had been training now for at least six hours straight. Sakura was very irritated, about twenty minutes into the training she kept getting distracted by thoughts of their kiss, which in turn made her think of the kiss with Neji. So she has not been able to focus at all.

"Sakura you get up we're not finished" Sasuke ordered

"Shut up! I'm done!" She scowled. There was no way she could continue like this.

"Giving up are you?" Sasuke snickered.

"Giving up has nothing to do with it." She really was in no mood to argue right now. Actually she felt horrible; she made a promise to her friends and broke it without a care. She really felt like she had turned into a horrible person.

Sasuke watched her for moment, lying in the grass cursing something under her breath. He sighed and sat down next to her. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing"

He shook his head and just stared up the sky. He knew she would talk sooner or later. He was right of course; it only took her five minutes.

"Why am I what you want now when I wasn't good enough back then?" She asked out of the blue.

Sasuke looked down at her. "People change Sakura" He stated looking back to the sky. A few moments passed before Sakura giggled. "What's so funny?" Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Your right" She said sitting up "People do change" she smiled at him. Her smile soon faded slowly. "Their feelings change too Sasuke." She looked down at the ground. "A long time ago I believed that I was in love with you and no matter what I did I could never really get you to notice me as anything other than a comrade." She gave him a slight smile. "But thanks to you I was able to grew as a woman, losing ones first love isn't a small event you know."

Sasuke continued to stare at her, for the first time since he'd known her, this is the first time he's actually noticed how much she had grown stronger inside and out.

She gave another small giggle. "But I guess I never lost you since you can't lose what you never had to begin with."

A half smile formed on the Uchiha's face. "Well Sakura"

"I think we should remain friends of course, but I don't think there could be anything else between us."

Silence once again fell between them. Nothing else really needed to be said, a silent agreement was enough for them.

"Besides" Sakura said while standing up "I know you still missed not confessing to you everyday." She giggled and began walking away.

Sasuke shuddered as the memories of her nonstop confessions came back to mind. "You still are annoying you know" He hollered after her.

She waved her hand. "Yeah yeah" and disappeared from the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura decided not to go home just yet, she thought better anyway when she on the move. She felt better after settling thing with Sasuke. Even now though she wasn't ready to apologize to Ino, well actually she really has no intention of apologizing it was Ino's harsh words that started her down a spiral of depression.

'I think I should just say the hell with men and focus on the jonin examines' She thought feeling that was the best thing. But remembering how good it felt to be kissed kept popping into her head. Thinking long and hard 'Well it really did feel good to held and kissed. I know the kiss didn't mean anything with Sasuke but how do I know if it meant something with Neji' she began feeling a little flustered.

She stopped by a small shop and looked around trying desperately to figure this one out. 'Well I guess what I have is a theory right, don't know if it's true or not. So the only way to find out is to test the theory. But that would mean I have to kiss him again.' She sighed. She didn't really didn't want to resort to this, but she needed to know. "So much for concentrating on the jonin examine" She sighed.

AN: Sorry so short! Next chapter Coming soon! Thanks! Please R&R


	13. Cornered Genma

AN: Here's another Chapter, Another short Chapter, but still a chapter. Anywho ENJOY!! (sorry for any errors, promise to fix them later)

* * *

"Sakura what are you doing?" Genma eyed the woman approaching him who had a devious look on her face.

"Nothing" She smiled innocently.

'Maybe she is going to seduce me' His dirty mind began imagining the possibilities.

"Your thinking something dirty aren't you?" Sakura accused standing right in front of him now.

"Of course" He gave her sly grin "So why don't you tell me what I can do for you"

She smiled and in a split second she grabbed the senbon from his mouth and crashed her lips on his. Genma was shocked…..at first and it didn't take him long to attempt his first move. But just as he attempted Sakura pulled away.

"Just as I expected, I felt nothing" She said to her self and began walking away.

"H….hey, where you going? I felt something, come back here" Genma yelled.

"Sorry can't right now I'm busy, but thanks for helping me test my theory" She smiled and waved and continued on her way.

Genma stood there irritated that she got him a second time. "Damn her" He scowled and placed another senbon in his mouth.

"Damn who" Asuma asked walking towards him.

"Sakura that's who"

"Oh Sakura huh, so what she'd do?" He asked

Genma didn't really want to tell him what happened; he would look like a fool if they knew he got caught in her web twice. So he said the next best. "She forced me to kiss her."

Asuma looked questionably at the man. "She…forced you?"

"Yes"

"You're kidding right" Asmua starting laughing.

"What's so funny? I am serious!" Genma tried to defend his honor.

"Ok……..You…..mean to…..to tell me…..that you….didn't put the moves on her" Asuma said still laughing.

"Of course not"

"Liar" Asuma laughed harder.

Genma glared at his comrade who was trying desperately to quit laughing. Finally the laughter subsided.

"Sorry bout that" Asuma said collecting himself a smirk still present on his face.

"Tch….I'm not lying anyway." He turned and began to walk away. "She said she was testing a theory."

'A theory? What kind of theory would she be testing by doing something like that?' He thought. After a moment of thought he chuckled. "She is a little vixen, maybe I should go give Shikamaru a little insight if I want to win this bet"

AN: Even though it is short, Please let me know what you thought! :)


	14. Does Nothing For Me

AN: Here's another Chapter. Really sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A frustrated Sakura waited at the gates of Konoha. Neji was expected back from his mission any time now and with training for the exams she had no time to waste, since it was only three days away now.

"He better hurry up, I will never live it down if Kakashi beats me to the training fields." She muttered to herself. She thought it was nice that Kakashi offered to help her train, and since she had this whole kiss theory she was trying to prove and the exams she agreed to his offer.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Neji asked, apparently Sakura was so caught up thinking that she hadn't even noticed he arrived.

"Neji your back" Sakura smiled and walked towards him.

"You were waiting for me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…..I need to ask a favor of you?" She said innocently.

He stood eyeing her, wondering why she is acting so flirtatious just for a favor. Curiosity getting the better of him he nodded.

Without hesitating Sakura attacked his lips, entwining her fingers in his hair. Neji was completely caught of guard, it took only a moment for him to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss.

Sakura pulled away before things got to heated, breathing ragged she frowned a little.

"I'm sorry Neji" She backed away from a confused Huuga. "It just didn't do anything for me" She said giving a small smile.

Neji looked, well like Neji, not really showing irritation.

Going into a slight panic attack she really didn't want to offend him. "No….I mean don't get me wrong you're a great kisser and all…..actually you probably rate about a nine, but the point I am trying to make is that it just doesn't you know turn me on……No that doesn't sound right either……….Oh I'm sorry." She put her head down, she didn't think it would this humiliating.

Her head shot up when a hand rested on her shoulder. "I understand" Neji said giving her shoulder a slight squeeze and continued passed her. He couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face though, after he let go. He know what she meant, their bodies were in it but not their hearts.

* * *

Panting, Sakura once again fell to the ground of the training field. Kakashi was being quite cruel today; of course his excuse was they weren't going to go easy on her during the exams. Which of course was true, but what is the point if you get killed during training.

"That's enough for today" Kakashi stated. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Hey Kakashi"

Kakashi stopped and looked down at the panting girl. Who happened to look rather sexy covered at the moment. The next thing she said however caught him completely off guard.

"You have a lot of experience with women right?" Sakura still lying on the ground.

'What? Where in the hell did that come from?' Kakashi thought "Sakura my personal life is not an open topic for discussion." He stated and turned from her with the intention of leaving.

"Come on Kakashi I'm desperate" She pouted clinging to his sleeve. Kakashi couldn't believe she was that fast, he also wished she chose a different choice of words.

"Sakura what is it you really want?" Avoiding to look at her since he knew one look at her pleading and eyes and pouting lips he would lose himself for sure.

"I need some advice, and I figured you've probably had a lot of experience, I thought you could you could help me." She sighed letting go of his sleeve, thinking this was hopeless anyway. 'I mean come on, am I suppose to kiss any man I meet to see if……..hopeless' she thought as she sat back down.

"This wouldn't happen to have something to do with this theory of yours would it?" Kakashi asked with the sound of amusement in his voice. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all'

"Theory…I don't… know what your talking about" Sakura defended, she was not about to tell him.

Kakashi held back a chuckle as he walked to her. "Are you sure?" He asked and crouched down next to her.

"Positive" She looked away from him; she knew very well he was teasing her which wasn't helping at all.

"Kakashi what are you………" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, her mind went blank when her body hit the ground and Kakashi lips grazed her neck.

"Sakura" He said in a low husky voice that sent shivers through her body. "Do you want me to kiss you Sakura?" He whispered, their lips now only a breath apart.

* * *

AN: Sorry so short! Trying to update all my stories today. Please R&R


	15. An Unexpected Man

AN: Sorry it's been so long! Here's another Chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

"…..so then Sakura told the proctor that he needed to relieve his sexual frustration cause she was sick of putting up with his attitude." Naruto laughed.

"Really Sakura I am surprised they passed you." Choji chuckled

"……"

"Hey……Sakura?" Hinata asked worried about her friend. Startled Sakura broke from her thoughts and smiled.

"Oh…..right….yeah" Sakura giggled taking a drink of her sake.

"Hey cheer up will ya, this celebrations for you" Ino smiled clutching onto Choji's arm. Sakura was surprised when Ino showed up at her door two days ago. First apologizing and then saying that she didn't want Sasuke anymore because she found the love of her life, Sakura didn't quite know what to say when she found out it was none other then Choji.

"Sorry" Sakura smiled "Thank you everyone it really was nice of you"

* * *

"Really Kakashi what are you playing at?" Asuma asked

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about" Kakashi answered blankly, completely unaware that he hadn't taken his eyes off Sakura.

"Don't play dumb with me. What were you planning on doing if I hadn't shown up that day?"

'_Kiss her, seduce her, feel her naked bre…'_

"Are you listening to me!?" Asuma said hitting Kakashi in the back of the head knocking him out his fantasy.

* * *

Sakura was sitting fifteen feet away from the man thinking of that very same situation. So whether this celebration was for her or not she couldn't think of anything else. She, needless to say, was turned on by his actions, but because of that it worried her. She had never thought of him in such a way before then.

"Sakura" Shikamaru said once again bringing Sakura out of her thought session. "Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind"

'_If you only knew'_ she thought giving him a sweet smile. "No I'm fine; it's just been a long week"

Shikamaru stared at her for moment. "Troublesome woman" He chuckled turning back to his glass of sake.

"Troublesome indeed" Genma smirked plopping down next to Sakura.

"Isn't your little friend looking for you" Sakura asked amused.

"Nah, I lost her long time ago." Genma explained placing his arm around Sakura. "So why don't we continue where we left off and I'll make sure you feel something." He leaned in closer.

"I FOUND YOU!" A squeaky excited voice screeched. It took only a moment for Genma to bolt in the opposite direction. "Don't run….Come back" The blonde woman took off after him.

* * *

"You really are too cruel Kakashi" Anko laughed.

Kakashi was quite pleased with himself. "Maybe it will teach him a lesson." He chuckled.

"Yeah, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" Asuma stated blankly, earning a jab to his side from Kurenai.

* * *

Sakura could feel Kakashi watching her since she walked through the door. Which was only making her feel more uncomfortable, considering she couldn't even look in that direction since she was still feeling embarrassed from Asuma stumbling onto them.

"Come on Sakura let's go dance" Ino said while her and Tenten were tugging on her arm.

Not even putting up a fight Sakura went with, but not before snatching Hinata from Naruto, She wasn't going out on the floor alone with these two wild women.

"It's almost strange seeing the four of them together isn't it" Shino commented. The men agreed as they watch the four women make there way to the dance floor.

* * *

"So what do think of that Sakura?" A man sitting at the bar asked his friend.

"Who?" He asked turning around. "Oh you mean the pinked haired one."

"Yeah. What do think about her?"

"She's pretty hot, but I hear she's and emotional train wreck" He exclaimed.

"Well wouldn't you be if you were gone for seven years?" Another mans voice broke in. The two men were startled as they looked in the direction of the voice.

"Captain!"

"When did you get back?"

"This morning. I heard Haruno was back so I thought I would check it out." He said glancing at the dance floor.

"Yeah she's been back for a few months now." One of the men began. "But like I said before she's been pretty emotional."

* * *

On the dance floor the girls were having a great time. "Are you and Lee really dating?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"Yeah. He's actually a pretty nice guy" Tenten blushed.

"I couldn't believe it. He was in love with Sakura for so long I never thought he would settle for anyone else. Don't you think so Sak…." The women looked at Ino whose eyes were wide. They too stop dancing and began to stare when the saw the sight Ino did.

"Looks like Yamato's back" Asuma chuckled.

"Seems like he's enjoying himself too" Anko grinned.

Kakashi turned looking for his old comrade, only to the shock of his life.

* * *

Sakura's back was pressed up against Yamato, her eyes closed and her body swaying to the music. His hands placed firmly on her hips keeping the rhythm. She didn't know who the man was but she didn't mind right now, she needed something to take her mind off of other things.

"You look amazing Sakura" Yamato whispered in her ear giving her hips a slight squeeze.

Sakura's eyes shot open and her body movements stopped. "Y…Ya…Yamato"

"Don't stop now" He smirked moving her hips with his.

Sakura's heart was racing. She had a slight crush on him in the past, but she got over it along time ago. Feeling his body pressed so close to hers was making her own body hot.

Not wanting to lose this feeling she pressed her body harder into his. A small smirk crossed his lips as he brushed his lips across the nape of her neck, sending shivers through her entire body. He was slowly making her forget all her problems, of course those 6 shots she had earlier were also to blame, but right now in er mind she didn't care. It just felt amazing to be held.

* * *

AN: So? How bad does it suck? I know sorry for yet another cliffhanger. But anywho. Please R&R Luv ya. (PS: a special thanks to you who have been sticking with me. You guys are awesome!)


	16. The True Sakura

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Hope you like this chapter!!

* * *

Sakura was lost to the world around her. His strong hands moving up her swaying body, his breath hot on her neck. "Yamato" she said her breathing ragged.

"Sakura, would you like to go somewhere…more private?"

It was at that moment, reality hit her. Quickly, Sakura pulled away from him. He looked at her slightly confused.

"Sakura…….Hey Sakura wait!" He yelled after her as she ran off the dance floor.

'_What am I thinking? I think I'm losing it'_ She thought as she reached the bar.

"What can I get you?" That bartender asked.

"Something……really…..really…..strong" She said trying to catch her breath.

The bartender eyed her for a moment before going to retrieve her drink. Sakura plopped down on the bar stool. _'I suddenly feel so……dirty. How can I be like this with all these guys?_'

"Here you go" the bartender set a shot glass down filled with a white liquor.

"Thanks" She laid some money down on the counter. "Keep the change" She brought the glass up to her lips, tilting her head back letting the liquid run down her throat. She slammed the glass down on the bar. "Another one please"

"Miss that's the strongest liquor we have you should take it easy"

"I said another please" She hissed staring down at the glass. The bartender shook his head and refilled her glass. The glass was half way to her lips when a hand covered her mouth.

"Getting drunk is no way to go about your problems." Shikamaru said sternly.

She shook her head, causing him to remove his hand. "Yeah but at least it makes the emotional side of me go numb for a little while." She stated and downed the drink.

Shikamaru sighed. "Maybe I like the emotional side of you"

She turned on her bar stool, causing her to lose her balance sending her right into Shikamaru. Luckily he was able to save them from falling to the floor.

"Sorry" She said attempting to gain her footing and failing miserably.

"Let's get you home" He said wrapping his arm around her waist for support. He waved at Naruto informing him he was taking a very drunk Sakura home and exited the loud bar.

Finally after three falls they made it to Sakura's door. He sat Sakura on the steps and tried the door only to find it locked.

"Sakura where are your keys?" He asked turning back to her only to find her crying.

"I…am….a…horrible…person" She said between sobs. "I just wanted to come back here and live a normal life….now my life couldn't be anymore screwed up"

"You are not a horrible person Sakura" He sighed and sat down next to her. "Besides it's just the liquor talking."

"I just want to….." She wiped a few tears away. "I don't know what I want anymore. I have all these great guys around me why do I act like such a hussy."

"That's it!" Shikamaru shot up angered. "Why does it always have to be a about guys? Who cares, if you find someone that's great but why must that be your goal. Maybe you act this way because for seven years you had to flaunt your body to survive. Did you ever think of that!?" He panted a little from his long winded rant.

"Shik…Shikamaru" Sakura stared up at him; she had never seen him so mad before.

"Don't play your innocent act with me Sakura. You are a kunoichi from the leaf village, so damn it start acting like one!" He was caught off guard at that moment, he didn't even notice Sakura move in his direction, but he defiantly knew she was there when her hand made contact with his face. It wasn't her usual chakra enforced hits, just a normal slap. It seemed she wasn't as drunk as he thought.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you have the right to speak to me like that?!" She hissed back at him.

Rubbing his sore cheek he glared at her. "No one Sakura. That's who I am no one. Or am I just another piece in this little game you've been playing since you returned home. It wasn't enough for you though was it?"

This time when Sakura attempted to slap him, he grabbed her wrist. "If you want to hit me Sakura don't hold back."

Sakura glared at him, she couldn't believe that he was being like this. She attempted to pull her wrist free only to have his grip tighten.

"I refuse to feel sorry for you like they do. You have always been a strong person Sakura; don't make others take pity on you."

"Let me go" She hissed in a threatening tone.

"Maybe I don't want to let go" he hissed back, confining her other wrist as well. "You can easily get away, but you're not even trying." He said their faces so close, their noses were almost touching.

Without even thinking she closed the gap between them, their lips crashing together. Shikamaru didn't even think twice, he let her wrists go and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Finally breaking for well needed they stared at each other.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" She hissed.

"Why do you have to be such a troublesome woman?" He hissed back as he walked her backwards towards her apartment door. "Unlock it" He ordered. Without even taking her eyes away from his she took the key from her pocket and somehow managed to unlock the door. Pushing the door open they practically stumbled in, almost forgetting to close the door before they attacked each other. A trail of clothes was left behind them as they made their way to her bedroom.

A naked Sakura was tossed on the bed followed by Shikamaru still wearing his boxers. "You really are way too troublesome for your own good" He said before he attacked her neck. He traced kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking as he made his way down. Her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy, every sensation he was sending through her body was unbelievable.

"Sakura" His voice sounded gentler then before. "Remove the jutsu." He said now looking her in the eyes.

"Why?" She looked at him confused.

"Because" He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I want to make love to the true Sakura, to the Sakura I fell in love with." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She laid there staring up at him, she couldn't believe what he just said.

"You don't mean that" she said pushing him off her. She quickly covered her self with her hands.

"Sakura, I have loved you for so long." He said removing her arms from her chest and taking her hands in his. "Believe me when I tell you this, even your troublesome attitude grew on me." He smiled causing her to blush and giggle.

"Why….Why didn't you tell me?" She hesitantly asked.

"Would you have listened to me?" He brought her closer placing her hands on his neck. "Besides you were to busy testing that theory of yours weren't you" He chuckled gently running his fingers down her arms.

"How…How did you know?"

"Really Sakura" He kissed her neck avoiding answering her question. "Going around kissing men seeing if turns you on; you should have just come to me first." Before she could say a word in her defense he captured her lips again.

* * *

AN: Well? How was it? Please let me know! And thanks for reading!! Luv Ya


	17. Brink of War

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Anywho just alittle lemony flavor in this one. ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Sakura let out a moan as Shikamaru thrust into her. The slight pain she felt was quickly being replaced by sheer pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, his teeth clenched, between the tightness of her core and the slight pain from his scratches he really didn't know if he could hold on for long.

"Sakura.." Shikamaru groaned, he wanted to hold on to this feeling. After loving her for so long he finally had her and he never wanted to let her go. He captured her lips, he didn't know she was a virgin, but at this point there was no turning back, he couldn't stop himself anymore, he couldn't hold back.

She gave a small squeak when she was quickly swept up into his arms. Never breaking from each other, she now straddled him. His hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Shikamaru..." her head fell back as this new position sent a whole new sensation through her body. At a steady pace he lifted her, penetrating deeper every thrust back down.

Sakura's mind was blank only thinking of this man that held her in his arms. His lips, his touch, everywhere their bodies touched it sent a burning sensation through her their bodies.

* * *

Hours later she'd laid wrapped in arms, listening to his steady heartbeat. She couldn't believe what just happened; even though this developed suddenly she couldn't think of anyone else but him.

"Shikamaru"

"Huh"

"Do you……really love me?" She asked quietly.

He stared at the ceiling, he did love her very much, but when she asked him for reassurance and pain struck his chest. "Yes" He muttered pulling her closer.

"Hmmm" She snuggled closer inviting his warmth to comfort her. Just as she was ready to drift of to sleep, Shikamaru sat up.

"Sakura there's something I need to tell you?" He said hesitantly.

"Shikamaru?" She said worried.

"Sakura I…" He was interrupted by a rapid banging coming from her front door.

"SAKURA…..SAKURA" Kotetsu's voice rang out.

Sakura quickly throw on her robe, reapplied her jutsu and ran to the door, Shikamaru following pulling his pants on.

"SAKURA WAKE-UP" His voice rang out again.

"What is it?" Sakura asked flinging the door open.

"Sakura it's urgent you are needed at the hospital" Kotetsu said

She was surprised, but without hesitation she disappeared into her room, minute's later returning ready to go. "Shikamaru I…."

"We'll talk tomorrow" he gave a half smile. "You better get going"

With a small smile and nod she disappeared into the night with Kotetsu.

"What happened?" She asked as jumped from roof to roof.

"I do not know the details, but many of our scouts came back badly injured" He explained. Out the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's stepping falter. Before she hit the roof he managed to catch.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes. I guess there still must be some alcohol in my system." She couldn't tell home she just spent the last few hours having sex.

Within minutes Sakura was racing through the hospital doors. "Shizune" Sakura hollered running to her.

"Sakura, you made it. We need you, come this way." Shizune urgently raced down the corridor. Racing through double doors which Sakura knew led to the ER surgery; a bad feeling began to settle into the pit of her stomach. They raced into the room; the sight Sakura saw made her stomach turn. There in front of her a laid a broken bloody body of a leaf anbu. She could tell he was barely clinging to life.

"He is the worst case, let's prep you for…"

"There's no time" Sakura hurried to his side immediately tending his broken body.

* * *

"Shizune!" Tsunade said entering through the double doors. "What happened here?"

"Tsunade, we couldn't get a message to you. Our scouts returned from cloud gravely injured. I sent for Sakura, she's been in surgery now for over four hours."

"Hmm" Tsunade sighed and leaned against the wall. "What information have they brought back?"

"It seems they couldn't gather to much information, but they were able to uncover Cloud countries plans."

"I see"

"Lady Tsunade they plan on a full force attack on the hidden villages. The land of Grass and Snow have also made an alliance with them."

"Shizune send…" Tsunade didn't finish instead she turned to see an exhausted Sakura.

"Now what is going on? What happened?" Sakura demanded stumbling back to the wall. Her exhaustion finally taking its toll.

"It's seems your old friends from cloud are proceeding with there plan of attack." Tsunade stated.

Now it all made sense to Sakura. The wounds she just healed were no ordinary wounds, they precise, clean cuts, even the poison that ran through his system were profound. She underestimated Cloud; she now felt she left her mission too soon. But to accomplish this much in only this short time since she has returned his remarkable.

"Shizune send out the messages to Suna and the others."

"Yes, right away."

"Sakura go home and get some rest." Tsunade said heading for the exit.

"Let me go" Sakura muttered.

Tsunade stopped; she knew what Sakura was implying. "Sakura your exhausted go home."

"I said let me go" Sakura said jumping to her feet. "I have dealt with them before, I know, I have the ability to get behind their lines. You must let me go. If I can stop them before they can attack….."

"Sakura, do you know what you are asking of me? Our best scouts were almost killed, how can you expect to achieve what they could not."

"I…..I saw the things that they were capable of when they trained their soldiers. The medical jutsu they used, it was like nothing I ever saw before. Please Lady Tsunade; if a war breaks out not even the best of our jonin can attempt to win a battle against them. I am the only the one……I alone know how to stop them."

Tsunade sighed. "Take care of what you need to and leave and soon as you are able. Rest a while to build your strength too before setting off." With that she left Sakura standing in the corridor.

After returning home she wasn't surprised to find that Shikamaru had left. She felt it was for the better anyway, now that she was leaving again. After a long hot shower, her body fell limp in the bed, knowing she probably wouldn't be returning after this one was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Well What did you think? Please Review! THANKS! Luv Ya


	18. Not so Fast

AN: Well here's another Chapter. ENJOY! Also Thanks everyone for the reviews, if it wasn't for you this story wouldn't still be here.

* * *

Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha, sighing as she checked to make sure she didn't forget anything. She left the keys to her apartment and all her belongings to the care of Tsunade. After to speaking to the headstrong woman Sakura regretted not just leaving a note, Tsunade took up half the afternoon trying to prolong her leaving. It took some sly maneuvering and a large amount of Sake, but she managed to slip away.

"How long you plan on being gone this time?" Izumo asked sitting at the gates checkpoint.

"Until the task is complete" She answered, knowing this was the answer she could give, deep down she couldn't give and exact date not knowing if she would be back or not.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled practically knocking her off her feet as he embraced her.

"N….Naruto" Sakura breathed as he tighten his hold.

"Idiot" Sasuke hissed smacking Naruto on the head. "She can't breath"

"Sorry" Naruto whimpered letting her go.

"It's ok Naruto" She smiled, forcing threatening tears from falling. This was why she didn't want them to send her off. "Well" She said with a weak smile. Silence fell between the three as they stood there.

"Don't do anything stupid" Sasuke finally spoke, avoiding looking at her. Sakura smiled she didn't expect anything more from him.

"I really can't go with you?!" Naruto pleaded.

"No Naruto"

"But…."

"Leave her alone would you!" Ino scowled, appearing with Choji, and Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba. "She'll be just fine………she….can take care of herself….." Ino began to cry, Choji tried his best to comfort her.

"Ino" Sakura sighed, still fighting her own tears.

"Here" Tenten said stepping forward. "I want you to have this" She handed Sakura a beat up looking pouch. "It doesn't look like much…"

"No it's wonderful" Sakura took the pouch and hugged her. Her tears brimming she pulled away and smiled.

"I better get going" She said hurriedly, not wanting to cry in front of her friends. "Thank you all for coming." She took a few steps back, bumping into someone she looked over her shoulder.

"Leaving already" Shikamaru said in a low voice. Sakura tried to step away but he held onto the back of her cloak.

"About time you made it here." Choji smiled.

Shikamaru gave a half smile. "I had a few things to take of."

"You better take of her." Naruto glared at him, he was still a little irritated that he wasn't going.

"Huh" Sakura was confused at this point.

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru waved his hand. "We'll be fine" With that said he took her by the hand and began out the gates, leaving everyone behind them waving and saying goodbye. Sakura followed, staring at Shikamaru.

After the gates of the village were out of sight she finally spoke. "What are doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. "I am going with you" he stated as if she should have known.

"You….you can't!" She pulled her hand from his. "It's too dangerous"

He stopped and turned to her, her heart raced sped up has drew closer to her. "I am going with you, end of discussion." His words stern and final.

She narrowed her eyes him. "I refu…..mmf" her words were halted by him capturing her lips, his hands holding tight to her waste. A sudden sense of ease set over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking for air he pulled her closer encircling his arms around.

"I said end of discussion" He whispered in her ear.

Sakura dug her head into his shoulder. She was beyond happy that he was going with, but she wasn't lying when she said it was too dangerous. Worry invaded her mind, she didn't know if she could stand to lose him if something did go wrong.

"Why?" Her voice was muffled.

"Because" he began "I won't let you get away that easily."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Move it!" Shikamaru yelled as the enemy closed in Sakura and him taking off into the trees.

They finally had arrived at the border of cloud country about three weeks ago. After some careful scouting, they learned that cloud was indeed planning on brewing up war. They also discovered that not only were the villages of Grass and Snow involved, but the Rock as well. The discovery was unsettling, this proved worse then even Sakura could have imagined. They managed to sneak past the borders and destroy three of their many training camps.

That is what brought them to this situation, running for their lives out numbered by the enemy.

"We must fight" Sakura argued.

"We're outnumbered we don't stand a chance" Shikamaru stated.

Sakura let out a low growl in frustration. "Shikamaru you must trust me." She quickly made a few hands signs disappearing from sight.

"Damn it, I'll get you for this woman!" Shikamaru hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just hurry" He heard Sakura's voice seeming to grow more distant behind him.

He gazed to the sky; even with the full moon as long as he stayed under the trees he couldn't use his Shadow possession. He knew he had to quickly find an open area. The scouting did pay off because he headed straight for an open field he knew was up ahead.

Sure enough he broke through the tree tops into a wide open field, the moonlight shown brightly above. Without even a chance to breathe a kunai flew past his head. He spun and crouched down quickly make hands signs waiting for the right moment.

"You can't outrun us" one of the enemies hissed as him and at least eight others jumped into view.

"Yeah" Shikamaru sighed "I guess it's futile" He stood up seeming defeated.

The men chuckled in amusement. "Well at lest you seem bright enough to admit defeat." In seconds the men were froze in place by Shikamaru's waiting shadow. "What…What the hell is this?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Defeat is not an option for me." He felt uneasy when he heard the men chuckle again. Hearing the grass suddenly rustle behind him, he acted quickly spinning around the others following his movements. Suddenly an enemy-nin lunged towards him. Ready to attack Shikamaru drew his kunai, only the enemy fell at his feet.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned. But before he knew it he heard the men screaming behind him by the time he turned all the men were lying lifeless on the ground.

"That was easy" Sakura said finally reappearing.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and stared at her. "Trust you huh"

"What?" She said innocently "I saved you didn't I"

"Next time you could at least let me in on the plan."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But what fun would that be"

He sighed. "Anyway they knew it's us now so we should head back to let the Hokage know what we've discovered"

"Yes, I agree"

"Come let's not linger here longer then need be" With that they took off, unknowing of what followed them into the night.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Anyway don't forget to review. Luv Ya


	19. Happy Ending

AN: Well here it is the final Chapter. I really thought about how I wanted this story to end and this is what I came with. So please Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura awoke abruptly from a nightmare she had, her heart racing and in cold sweat. She quickly scanned the hospital room, relieved to see Shikamaru was in fact still there occupying the bed. She let out sigh of relief and laid her head against the back of the chair.

Her body ached from sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She rubbed her shoulder trying to relieve some of the tension that was built up. She glanced at Shikamaru was once again. He was still unconscious, but the rhythmic sound of the monitors was a sure sign he still alive.

Two days prior, on their way back to the village, they were ambushed. Apparently they failed to notice the ninja trailing them. They let their guard down having some stupid argument and before they know it they were taken by surprise. Lucky for them they were close to the village.

Tears began to build up once again, really it was a stupid argument, she told herself again. She couldn't even remember what it had been about. Shikamaru took a blow to the chest protecting her. She didn't even know he was injured until she finally killed the ambusher and returned to him.

It was all her fault, she was convinced it was. She let out a small sob; if she hadn't fought with him they would have never been attacked. He wouldn't be here in the hospital; he wouldn't be fighting to survive. Tsunade said he was lucky, the kunai missed his heart by merely a centimeter, but it broke a few ribs and pierced his left lung.

"Why are you crying?" Shikamaru's low raspy voice broke through the silence.

Sakura looked up to meet his brown eyes. "Shikamaru…" She immediately was by his side her head buried in the blankets that covered him. "I thought I lost you"

His slightly trembling hand rested on her head. "You can't…." he winced slightly from the pain of his wound. "Get rid of me that easily."

Another sob escaped her throat. "I was so scared….I didn't…."

"Ssshhh" He gently ran his finger through hair. "It's all right, please stop crying."

She did her best to stop crying but she couldn't. She didn't what she would have done if she lost him. Not after everything that has happened and everything they had been through. She moved away feeling ashamed of herself, ashamed for causing him this pain, if it wasn't for her……

"Sakura" Shikamaru said patting the bed next to him. "Come here"

She wiped her moist cheeks with the back of her hand, hesitating to get close to him. But the urge to be close to close to him was too great. She slowly crawled onto the bed, and rested her head on his arm as he wrapped around her shoulders. He winced when she laid her arm across his abdomen. "I'm sorry" She whispered as she with drew her hand.

He took her hand and returned to it previous position lacing his finger with hers. He gently laid a kiss on her forehead. "You're exhausted; you looked uncomfortable in that chair."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She argued, she couldn't believe he had woken up before and didn't even wake her. She strained her neck to look at his face. His eyes were closed and a small smiled adorned his face.

"I couldn't I enjoyed watching your sleeping face." Sakura rested her head back on his arm. Here he was injured and still he had the strength to say things that made her heart rate increase.

"Tsunade said that Cloud as backed down. Apparently after we sabotaged their training camps, Snow pulled out taking majority of the military power with them. They say that Cloud is now asking for a treaty."

"That's good"

They lay there in silence, right now no words needed to be said. The fact that they could hold each other was enough. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut, sleep claiming her once again.

* * *

A small knock sounded on the door before Tsunade slowly clicked it open. She smiled seeing the couple cuddled together on the small bed. She quietly made her to the end the bed picking up his chart.

"I am going to live" Shikamaru half choked his eyes still closed.

"For now" Tsunade returned with a smile. "I see you two are doing are well"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked down at the pink-haired woman curled up next to him. "I think we'll manage"

Tsunade made a few notes on his chart. "I'll come back later to do a few tests. I wouldn't want to disturb Sakura"

"I wish you would" Shikamaru chuckled "My arms completely numb" Tsunade let out a small laugh and turned to exit the room.

"Lady Hokage" Shikamaru called after her. "Can I speak with you?"

Tsunade turned giving him her full attention. "What is it?"

"I was hoping" He began a little hesitant. "That you would allow some time off for Sakura and me after I am released from hospital."

"I think I can I manage to give you a few days off."

"Actually, I was hoping for a month or two." He stated

Tsunade raised a questioning brow. "Oh, may I ask what for?"

"Well, it's going to take more then a few days to plan a wedding" He gave Tsunade a half smile.

Inside Tsunade was thrilled, but she wasn't about to jump and down like a school girl. "Well congratulations" She smiled. "I am sure we work something out. Have you two picked a date yet?"

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle. "I haven't even asked her yet, I don't even know if she'll say yes……OW!!"

Sakura quickly embraced him. "Of course I'd say yes" She said lifting her body from his, she had forgotten about it injury for a moment. "Sorry"

Tsunade ad quietly excused herself from the room, she was sure they weren't going to want an audience.

"I was wondering when you were going to make it known that you were awake." He gave small smile still recovering from the pain she gave him when she hugged him.

"What…..But how did you?" She sighed and settled back down next to him. "Are you serious? About marrying me I mean."

"Of course, you don't think I would keep you around if I didn't love you. Woman you get me killed in no time." She lifted her head to protest, but he quickly captured her lips.

* * *

……**.ONE YEAR LATER…….**

"Sit down" Shikaku Nara said to his nervous son who was currently pacing in the hospital waiting room.

"You were the same when Shikamaru was born" Yoshino Nara smiled poking her husband in the ribs.

Shikamaru sat on the edge of the one hard waiting room chairs. He couldn't take it anymore, the suspense was killing him. He didn't know why they just wouldn't let him the damn room. It's been hours.

Another hour passed, now the waiting room was filled with chatter of many people awaiting the arrival of the new Nara Family member. Despite everyone's efforts they couldn't seem to calm Shikamaru's nerves. Only a moment later Tsunade appeared with a smile.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" The room broke out in cheerful tone.

"Well Shikamaru…..Shikamaru?" Shikaku looked around the room for his son who was nowhere to be found.

Shikamaru stood in the doorway to the delivery room, he stared in awe at his wife holding there newborn son. Sakura looked up and gave a weak smile. She was exhausted, but looked more beautiful then ever.

Shikamaru slowly made his way to her side, taking in every detail of the moment. "You have beautiful baby boy" Sakura whispered showing him the sleeping face of their small child.

He wrapped his arms around them. "I love you Sakura" He placed a kiss on her forehead and gentle kiss on his son forehead as well. Never in his life could he have imagined this. The woman he loved beside him, a newborn baby in her arms.

"I think we can live happily ever after now don't you." Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru smiled and nodded in agreement, forever etching this moment into his memory.

* * *

AN: Well that's the end! I hope you liked it. I also would like to thank those of you who have stuck with me all this time, through all the changes and waiting...I hope you enjoyed the story. Luv Ya!! :) (PS: Don't forget to review ;) )


End file.
